100 stories about two blonds
by Ranita4ever
Summary: for the 100 theme challenge. short stories about Naruto and Ino. various Ratings. you've been warned.
1. Theme 1 Introduccions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters in any way. This goes for any other chapter updated belonging to this series.**

_AN: My muse is kind of on vacations right now, but she left me with this project. So, here it is. A series of one-shots with the themes from the 100 theme challenge variation 1._

* * *

**1. **_**Introduction**_

In the hidden village of the leaves, there was a boy, and there was a girl. They had very different experiences in life. But somehow, fate, destiny and luck found a way for them to found each other.

And with each other they found what they have being looking for all of their lives.

Their other half.

The girl, Yamanaka Ino had a loving family, and many friends.

She was one of the prettiest girls in their class. She had luscious and silky platinum hair, when she was little she use to have it short. A little above her petite shoulders. But a rumor says that the hottest boy in their class (Aka Uchiha Sasuke), likes girls with long hair.

And so, she grew out her hair. She style's it into a high ponytail, but leaves a bang covering half of her face.

According to her, it gives her a mysterious and sexy look.

According to Sakura, (aka billboard brow, former best friend now rival.) Ino does it to hide her huge piggy nose.

Her eyes are mix between the lightest blue and green, making them very exotic.

She was loud and was always fighting for the attention of one dark haired boy with a pink haired girl. All they did was a competition for Sasuke's love. Not that he ever noticed any of this. She also was a very bright student.

Her hobbies vary from shopping, to flowers, to try every existent diet she can, to annoy her lazy teammates for, well… being lazy, to stalk- errr… gather information on one Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

There was a boy. He had no family, and technically, no friends. (being held back after school with Kiba, Shikamaru and Chouji hardly counts as a friendship. They didn't even knew when his birthday was.)

He had blond spiky hair, that never seem to be tamed. A legend says that Iruka-sensei once tried to comb his hair and it nearly eats his brush.

Naruto had the brightest blue eyes seen since the Yondaime himself. His eyes are very expressive, but Naruto has learned that he can mask his emotions very well. Since nobody has ever seen the pain and sorrow in his eyes yet.

He had a sunny smile for everyone to see, even if sometimes it seems fake.

He's loud and a very bad student. He dreams of being a Hokage, and surpass them all. He loves ramen, because it's cheap and eats at Ichiraku's because it's the only place that, for him. It feels like _home. _

He loves to play pranks, one part for his amusement and the other, for practice. In his mind. A ninja who's worth their salt isn't somebody who knows how to answer a quiz on who the Nidaime Raikage was and what was his part in the second shinobi war. It's about who survives out in the field, who's the best, and who can snick in and out of a camp or village undetected and retrieve whatever it is that the mission states. And that is why, he painted the Hokage mountain in plain day light his last day of school.

* * *

**i hope u like it! R&R**

Ranita4ever signing out!


	2. Theme 2 Love

**2. **_**Love**_

At the tender age of eight Naruto Uzumaki proclaimed his eternal love for one pink haired kunoichi to be.

At the same time one Yamanaka Ino proclaimed loudly that she was going to marry Uchiha Sasuke.

When they turned thirteen, and were separated into teams.

One hoped that the girl of his dreams would finally see how awesome he was and loved him in return. It didn't matter how many times she punch him in the face, or head, or made him fly across the field. He would remain by her side.

And when the bastard abandoned the village and he went to find him and bring him back. He watched, and for the first time realized that what she felt for the bastard was something she would never give to him. He had lost her before it had even started. But he still loved her. And if the bastard made her happy, then the bastard she would get. Even if was to see her smiling again. And it broke his heart to do so.

When she found out that her Sasuke-kun had left the village for good. A part of her died with the news. Ino as the daughter of Yamanaka Inoichi, a prominent interrogator at the TI department knew the consequences of the act the love of her life would be force to face once he was captured.

But as she saw the extent of the injures her friends and classmates had suffered at the hands of those who accompanied him in his escaped, she couldn't ignore the fact that all the love she had for him, slowly turned into hatred and anger.

And when a blond haired boy came with a bloody hole through his chest. Her heart broke and grew cold.


	3. Theme 3 Light

**3. **_**Light**_

Naruto's favorite time of the day was twilight. He loved the way the oranges and purples mingled and mixed high in the sky.

He had always wondered how it would be to see the sunset from the Hokage's office.

Being the leader of the village. The one to protect them all, against anything and everything. It had always being his dream. His goal. His ultimate achievement.

He always thought it would be bittersweet though. Ever since that fatidic morning Shikamaru came knocking at his door to recruit him in the Sasuke retrieval mission and later when he'd made that promise to Sakura. That he would bring him back.

He had kept his promise. He had brought the bastard back.

Just… not alive.

And he knew she didn't hold it against him. She'd been there. She'd seen how changed he was. She'd felt the killer intent he irradiated to everything that breathed. How dark and twisted and malicious his chakra had become.

They would never be team seven again. Never again would be the four of them against the world.

He loved to see how the fading sunlight bathed the rooftops and how everything in the village became oranges and yellows and the effect the shadows of the people walking down the streets finishing their chores and how the mothers and fathers gathered their children and went towards their homes to have dinner, and talk about their days, play with their children, read them a book before they slept. Kiss them good night.

He'd never had that growing up. He'd missed it all. The loving and caring mother, who would made him ramen, and kiss his boo-boo's away, brush his hair, and smile warmly at him. The strict and proud father, who would advise him when need it, who would help train him, who would have stand proud by his side and would have given him a proud and warm smile when he came back with his headband proudly displayed on his forehead after graduation at the academy, a father who could have given him advise with girls, and not be a total pervert about it like Jiraiya had.

When he was little he'd always wondered if he'd ever had something like that of his own. He'd long for that. But after the Mizuki incident, he's hope had been crushed a little.

But what he loved the most about the twilight now, is that after seeing it every day from the office he had fight so much to be in for, there is a pretty platinum blond waiting for him at home. And two wonderful, mischievous and loud kids that he had waiting, for the final chapter of the book he'd being reading them for the past nights.

"_Tales of a gutsy ninja". _

Naruto smiles at his reflection in the window as he sees the last rays of day light.


	4. Theme 4 Dark

**4. **_**Dark**_

Ino had always loved the dark and mysterious type of guys. She'd always find so appealing the dark. Where one can hide and never be discovered.

Dark it's such an appealing place to be. As a ninja, the dark is your friend, your ally, your cover. How can a ninja not love the dark?

It's dangerous. It's full of surprises, full of enigmas and secrets. And Ino being the gossip girl that she was, she was always fond of secrets.

Ever since she was little, secrets had fascinated her. She wanted to know everything that was to know about them and the people in them.

At first it was the little thing. Who was going out with whom (working sometimes in the flower shop her family owned had a very key part on that aspect). Then when she started her training with her family's jutsus, the mind of everyone was at her disposal.

Every dirty little secret was within her reach.

But there was one who had caught her attention from early on in her life.

A dark haired boy, with a shy smile and warm eyes. Suddenly became a scowling and angry boy. He didn't laugh anymore. He was alone most of the time. Studying or practicing with targets at some vacant field. His eyes were hunted, _dark_. And she wanted to know what had happened with him.

She'd asked her dad about it. And he'd tell her that she was better off not knowing. But with the whispers and sad looks the boy got when ever he walk from the academy to his home, she'd put together what had happened to him.

His brother. His older brother had slaughtered he's whole clan one night and left him alive. He'd witnessed it too. And weeks after being in the hospital he'd had to leave his home and live in an apartment down town. Alone.

She'd always thought that what he needed was a little of love in his life. And so, she'd being one of the masses of girls who shower him with their feelings, following him day in and day out. Never once receiving some kind of acknowledgment from his part.

But he was dark, and mysterious. And she love it.

Until he'd left. And she forgot. Two years later, she'd found someone new. Someone darker. With secrets more devastating and someone who knew how to hide the darkness inside him.

A boy who hid his pain with smiles and tears with laughter. Someone who'd live alone and had being shunned all his life. Someone who had never being shown what love is. But gave it freely. Someone with a past so dark and secrets that they even had rank.

S-class village security secret.

And since then she decided that maybe, dark wasn't that attractive anymore.

And maybe sunny smiles and loud heart felt laugh, blue shining eyes and blond golden hair was better and scowling onyx eyes and bluish-black hair and grunted monosyllables.


	5. Theme 5 Seeking Solace

**5. _Seeking solace_**

Blood.

It had being something he had learned to live with. Something that gave some form of relief to him. Nobody knew he did this to himself.

Nobody asked… Nobody cared.

When he was little he never knew why the blood that run down his arm stopped flowing so quickly. After learning about his burden he knew why.

The Kyuubi was healing him.

After that night he didn't do it again.

Until Sasuke left.

And again blood dripped down onto his bathroom floor.

Why was it that whatever he did was never good enough.

Sure he was strong enough to have a demon sealed in his gut, but he was not good enough to have Kakashi's teaching. To have Sakura as his girlfriend. To bring back Sasuke. To be Hokage. To be acknowledge by his own village as a person. To stop the organization that wanted to take the demon from his gut.

He just wanted to end it.

He just wanted to live his life like the rest did.

He wanted a family that loved him, a mom that cooked his meals, who worried about him, that smiled at him and hug him after he'd had a nightmare. A father who he could make proud, who would help with his training, who would help him with the girls and gave him some advise.

He just wanted to be normal.

Out side a pair of blue eyes watched the scene inside the rundown apartment.

The mission scroll laid on the floor.

Tears were running down pale cheeks.

Her eyes were wide with disbelief.

His name escaped between soft plum pink lips.

The scene before her was one out of nightmares. Naruto. Sweet annoying, loud Naruto was inside his bathroom sitting on a puddle of blood, his expressive and full of light blue eyes were now dull and lifeless. Staring at the blood that flew and dripped from his arm onto the floor.

She Could't believe that that cheerful, full of laughter and naïve in some ways boy was doing something like this.

How many nights had he done the same thing? Did anyone even knew? Did forehead had a clue that her teammate was trying to kill himself?

Just as he was about to make a new cut into his wrist. She snapped and threw herself at the blond boy, retrieving the kunai from his hands and throwing it to a wall away from the boy.

His dull and unfocussed eyes tried to make sense as to where the knife had gone to until he saw her in front of him

Why was she crying?… was she crying… for… him?

"Ino?"

"Naruto what are you doing?, why are you trying to kill yourself?"

"I… I just want… to make it all go away"

"make what go away Naruto?"

"all, all of it. The pity, the glares, the disappointment. The pain… the loneliness, I cant take it anymore"

"what are you talking about?" asked the confused girl

"I mean… that I tried Ino, I really tried. All I've ever wanted was to be acknowledge, for someone to look back and say hey, that guy was awesome I want to be just like him, but all I do is never enough, I won against Kiba, I asked my sensei for help because I knew Neji was strong. But he ditch me for Sasuke, I never asked for anything you know, I knew he needed all the help he could get. But I needed it too. I know Sakura doesn't like me. But I just wanted to make her feel ok after he crushed her again and again by rejecting her. And good damn I try to reason with him to make him come back but it was never enough. I couldn't do it, and I ended up with a fucking hole in my chest. I cant do it anymore, this is all I have left, just let me die Ino. Nobody cares anyway. Nobody is going to miss me"

"I would"

"You're lying"

"No"

"Stop Ino. Just go"

"No. I care Naruto. You cant just give up. Not like this"

"You don't know shit about me. You wouldn't be saying this if you really knew me"

"Naruto don't say that. Sure I don't know you now, but I want to get to know you"

"You don't mean it"

"Stop being so stubborn. I do care. Why do you think I stopped you in the first place. You're my friend, even if I don't know you that well, I know that there are people that really like you, like Shika and Chouji, and Hinata and Shino and Kiba, and lee and Sakura too. don't give up Naruto"

"you mean it? You really mean it?"

"yes baka. Now stop with the pity party and go get clean up, I'll take to the ramen shop, and then go back to pack cause we got a mission to go to. So go, go, go what are you waiting for?"

"you're right. Thanks Ino... for everything".


	6. Theme 7 Heaven

**7. _Heaven_**

It was her little piece of heaven. She'd come here when she needed some time to herself. To think or to be alone.

Her overbearing father had done it again!, she knew he wanted the best for her. But sheltering her and not leaving her fly alone was seriously getting on her nerves.

But now it was too much. He'd step the line.

How could he do that to her!. She was his only daughter, an accomplished kunoichi of the village.

How dare he ruin her life with that stupid marriage.

Sure, when she was twelve she was infatuated with the dark and handsome Uchiha. But now, after what she'd seen him do. She didn't want to have anything to do with the proud and stoic second heir.

He was always trying to surpass his awesome and hot older brother. But after his illness became known to the public, all the wait of being the heir of the clan came to rest at the arms of one Uchiha Sasuke.

Oooh but how she knew him. He was a total ass with the girls who still fawn over him, and she knew he'd never stood a chance with Sakura after realizing his feelings for her, because after being rejected too many times for her to count, the pink haired medic set her eyes on the grand price. Uchiha Itachi.

But they soon discovered that she couldn't have children of her own because of the wound she'd received fighting one of the akatsuki members back when they'd being sixteen.

The Uchiha council then decided that Itachi should divorce the pink haired medic, but Itachi being in love with the medic decided that he'd abdicated his right and would let his younger brother take reign as their next clan head.

But before he could take over as clan head, he needed to find a wife. And one who could give birth to the next heir.

And he choose her.

And now she needs to brake the news to her own secret boyfriend, and since a day ago fiancé.

She'd being so happy when her knuckle head of a boyfriend for two years proposed to her at sunset on top of his father head that she'd thrown herself in his arms and cried and screamed yes!

They'd being going out in secret to prevent the pain in the ass her father would have become if he'd known her only daughter was dating one Uzumaki Naruto.

It had being the most amazing and fun years of her life!

Who knew the loud and stupid blond could be so romantic and caring behind doors.

But now it was all going to be over. And all because of her stupid father.

She had thought about braking the news to Naruto and begging him to leave with her to some place, far, far away and get married and live happily ever after.

But she knew she couldn't do that to him. He'd worked so hard trying to reach his dream in becoming Hokage that she couldn't take that away from him.

It would brake his heart, and hers in the process, but she needed to let him go. She couldn't brake the arraigned marriage to Sasuke.

She would be married to him by the end of month.

How ironic it was that ever since she had seen the Uchiha all she'd wanted to do was marry him, and now all she wanted was that for some miracle he'd rolled over and die?

And as she contemplated all the different ways Sasuke could die, as she plucked another flower in her clearing, the same where Sakura and her used to come when they were little to play and pick flowers, her heaven didn't seem like one anymore.

Now her little piece of heaven on earth wasn't this clearing, but in the arms of the man she loved with all her heart, in his tiny and messy apartment cuddling and kissing on his lumpy bed.

And she'd never again would have that.

As she heard the steps of her lover approaching her, her heart gave a painful twist.

"hey Ino-chan, or should I say miss-soon-to-be-Uzumaki, what was it that you wanted to talk about?, did your dad tell you when I could come to talk to him?" his deep and cheery voice echoed in the colorful field, and a lump in her trout form suddenly.

"Naru-koi… I.. I need to tell you something" her voice cracked at the end and she had to choke back a sob.

"What is it?" his worried cerulean eyes search her eyes, and he could see the pain and sorrow in them, giving his heart a painful squeeze. Something was wrong with his love, and by the looks of it, it wasn't something he'd wanted to hear.

"My… my dad… my dad informed today that I… that I was to marry Sasuke by the end of the month. I'm so sorry" she said as a tear escape her eyes, and she closed them tightly, she didn't want to see his heart broken face, how the light in those wonderful eyes became dull. She just wanted her heaven back. Her love back. But she couldn't. and she hated herself and her father for making her do this.

The blond male processed what his love had just said, and he felt numb.

He put an arm around his love and held on tight to her as if she was vanishing right before his eyes, and he could do nothing to stop it. She was leaving him. He knew it was too good to be true.

And Ino let herself bask in the embrace.

It would be her last moment in heaven.

Because once they broke apart she would be living in hell for the rest of her life.


	7. Theme 44 Two Roads

**44. _Two Roads_**

_(Sequel to theme n°7 heaven)_

Ino was leaving him.

He couldn't believe it. The teme had done it again.

First Sakura and now Ino. Why couldn't he win for once and be happy. Why is always him who's left to suffer at the hands of fate.

Sasuke had a family, a clan to back him up. He was genuinely happy. The stupid asshole had everything he's ever wanted, he was a prodigy, not quite like his brother Itachi was or Kakashi, but he was the rookie of the year in their academy class. He was the best, all the girls loved him.

And Naruto was ignored by everyone. He'd had to fight for every little thing that is now his. His reputation, his rank, his love.

But now everything is lost. She was going to marry the bastard by the end of the month.

He needed to think a solution and now!.

He told himself to think something, anything… but the only conclusion that he could make was to leave. To flee to another land and start over as civilians. Preferably an island near Nami no kuni. And become a fisher and Ino a healer. Or they could become part of the local police or something.

As Ino sobbed and cried in his arms, he thought of a plan. He had many connections and knew many people, they could live well and be free. But they would be hunted and followed, and that sense of paranoia that every missing nin seems to possessed would inevitably destroy their relationship.

The other only option was to marry now. If she was already married, they couldn't do a thing. They would be frowned by everyone. But they would be together and that was all that mattered.

Prying the girl off his arms, and looking straight into her eyes he questioned her.

"Ino, love… look at me. We have two options. I wont let the bastard take you away from me. And if that means leaving the village and becoming missing nins then so be it!. I wont lose you. We can either marry right now or run away tonight. It's your choice babe. So what's going to be?".

Ino looked into the determined eyes of her lover, and saw the length he would go just to be with her, and it floored her. She knew he loved her, enough to want to spend the rest of his life beside her. But this… to forsake his dream of being the leader of the village, of leaving his home, and leave the people the fought to protect every day just so they could have a life together. All the hope and happiness she'd lost after her talk with her father returned with those spoken words.

"But… what about your dream? What about being Hokage? I cant let you do this!, it's what you've wanted to be for as long as I know you" she said as new tears formed in her eyes.

"Of course I want to be Hokage, but if that means I wont have by my side then I don't want it. Ino you mean so much more than a stupid title. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, have a family with you and call you mine, but if I cant do that here, than I don't want to stay here. So what's going to be Ino? Do we stay or do we leave?".

Ino thought about her options, and reach to the same conclusion as her love. They could get married now and so she couldn't agree to the marriage with Sasuke, or they could leave, and a find a new place to call home.

She knew she couldn't and wouldn't leave Naruto, she loved him and she would go until the end of the world for him. She would give her life for him. And if that meant leaving everything else behind, or be talked and frowned upon then so be it!. She could deal with the glares and gossiping. But she would be happy, and with the man she loved more than life.

"I don't care where we go, as long as I'm with you". she said smiling up to him.

"do you think you could stand being thought about as the lover of a monster?" he knew it hurt to think like this, it was his reality, and he wouldn't let her live the same he had to when he was younger.

"Of course I do silly, I know the truth even if they don't see it, you're a great person koi, and if it bothers you, then we leave and start in some place else".

"Ok, go pack and meet me in Tsunade's office in an hour" he said and then kissed her, and left with a much cleared head than when he first arrived in the clearing.

Ino was smiling too as she departed for her home. She was sure that Tsunade wouldn't send for hunter nin after them. She would understand and hopefully let them leave in peace.

She quickly entered her home and begin packing all that was precious to her. All the pictures hidden of her and Naruto, the letters they wrote when they went on missions, the necessary items for a mission such as clothes, weapons, medical kits, food, money, etc and put them all into sealing scrolls. She then wrote a letter to her mom, explaining her reasons for leaving, and hopefully she would understand.

She took one last look into her tiny apartment and left jumping trough the rooftops.

Naruto mean while send a clone to retrieve all his possessions and went to see Tsunade. Hopefully she would understand what he needed, and wouldn't hold it against him. If she did, then he would remind her of her little roaming through the elemental countries for twenty some years.

He knocked on the aged wooden door. As the blond waited for the blond Hokage to give her permission to enter, Naruto gathered all his courage and took a deep breath. Determined eyes glared at the closed door.

Nothing was going to stop him from making the woman of his life his once and for all. Come heaven or hell Yamanaka Ino was going to leave this office as Uzumaki Ino, or so help kami it would be a war!.

"Enter" came the slurred voice of the blond Senju.

"Tsunade-sama I have a request to make" said a solemn whiskered male.

The puzzled look that the Godaime sport after hearing that statement was schooled very quickly. But the other occupant in the office couldn't seem to pick up her jaw from the floor.

Uchiha Sakura knew that her teammate was being serious but about what she didn't have a clue. She was very curious about what matters her teammate had to say. And she became insanely more curious when she saw another blond enter the office in the same moment her jaw clapped shut.

"Ino?" asked a confused pink haired woman.

"hey forehead. Hokage-sama" saluted a now slightly winded Ino.

"Gaki, what's the meaning of this? What the hell are you doing with a backpack if you don't have any missions assigned? That goes for you two Yamanaka" asked the blond Hokage.

Naruto determined eyes met Tsunade's and in a clam voice said "Tsunade-sama I want you, as the leader of this village that you officiate a wedding".

"And who's getting married?" Tsunade eyed suspiciously at the two blonds. She knew Naruto was seeing a girl for years now, but it never occurred to her that the girl was actually the recent Uchiha heir fiancé.

Naruto just raise an eyebrow at that question, and Tsunade realized what Naruto was asking. The blond wanted to keep the young mind reader as his own, but to do so, he needed to marry the girl before the Uchiha. And the backpacks probably meant that they would leave right after that.

Tsunade sighed. Damn gaki always making trouble for her. Now she needed a new successor. It seem Kakashi wasn't off the hook as he thought he would be.

"Will you ever come back?".

"I don't know".

"hmm" murmured the blond Hokage as she rummaged through some papers to find the one she was looking for.

After an intense silence Sakura couldn't help but feel like she didn't understand a thing. What was Ino doing here with Naruto of all people, and who was marring who? Could it be that Sasuke had change the wedding date and had asked Naruto to bring the papers to his house?, but that didn't add the fact that both blonds had packs with them. And as Tsunade had said they didn't have any mission assigned.

"Well I totally didn't see this one coming. But I wish you both the best. Ino, sign here and here" Tsunade said as she passed the pen to the blond girl a fond smile on her face. "Gaki you too need to sign here and here. Hmm. Good. By the power invested in me as the Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato and declare you husband and wife. Naruto you may kiss your bride" she said smiling as she stamped the seal on the paper to make it official.

Ino smiled up to his love now husband and threw herself at him kissing him.

Sakura just had a melt down right there.

"Thanks Baa-chan, you're the best"

"Yeah yeah gaki just be safe and I want pictures of you honeymoon and all the babies you're going to make for me to spoil" Tsunade said as she dismissed them with a wave.

Sakura finally regain her voice once the blond duo bolted into the night towards a new life together, she asked her mentor if she knew just what she had done.

And Tsunade looking out into the night responded "Sakura life has too many roads for people to walk on through the course of their lives, and Naruto is someone who has always walked the same path, even if sometimes he wish he would have take that tempting turn. He deserves to be happy for once, and if Ino is his happiness then so be it. Sasuke will just have to find another girl willing to be a baby factory for him".

Sakura gave an amused snort and shook her head. Gazing out into the night, she wished the best for both her friends and their future.


	8. Theme 39 Dreams

**this chapter contains some mature content. be aware +15 only

* * *

**

**39. _Dreams_**

She'd had being plaguing his dreams for a few weeks now.

He knew that sooner or later his hormones would be kicking in. but he'd never thought the would scream and longed for her. Damn his inner masochist. He wondered if he got that from his father genes… or maybe it was some sick and twisted version of him projecting the image of his dead mother on someone who resembled her in some way.

Loud, stubborn, strong, beautiful…

Maybe he should ask Sakura-chan about it. He didn't want to feel this way about her if it was something like that. She was a doctor, so maybe she'd studied a little about something like this.

Yes because the girl who was the current star of his dreams wasn't Sakura.

After a very uncomfortable talk between the two teammates, they realized that, the blond fox container, never did harbor any sort of romantic feeling for her. He'd thought, in his socially retarded way, that when you were friends with someone of the opposite sex and you _loved_ them, they went out on dates to hang out together (Really, he didn't have anyone telling him that you only did that with the person you love _romantically, _until the pervert had come along).

Oh, but how had he take notice of this girl, well it was on one mission.

They were going back to the village. mission completed. It was a simple escort mission.

They had being resting in a cave, it wasn't a particularly hot day, but after running all morning and part of the afternoon, both ninjas had sweat pouring down their foreheads.

Naruto had left to secure the area they would be staying in and Ino walked further into the cave to explore it. they didn't need a bear or snake or something crawling and scaring them to half to death in the middle of the night.

What she found had taken her breath away. They were small pools of hot water and the ceiling had a large opening from where the last rays of sunlight bathed the cold stone making it shine in a rich mix of yellows, oranges, reds, and whites that made the steam coming from the pools to dance and came alive with colors she'd never seen in her life.

After making the quick calculation that her blond teammate would be out for a while, because he needed to secure the area and hunt something for them to eat later on, that she had the time to take a relaxing bath to soothe her aching muscles and clean herself of the sweat and dirt from walking and jumping in the forest. God knew it was nearly impossible to wash all the leaves salves and the rebel leaves that got tangled up in her hair.

And so, mind made up, she stripped of her clothes and submerged herself in one of the farthest pools from the entry she'd came from, just in case the blond idiot decided to come in and look for her. She didn't need him to see her in all her naked glory.

But what she miscalculated was that her teammate was Naruto. Who was taught by two of the most powerful, yet laziest teachers in all of Konoha. And so, he, being the bright student he was, after having learned the wonders one could do with a simple little jutsu, he'd adopted their way of life.

And after making one simple cross-shaped hand sign he was good to go and do whatever he'd felt like.

And the blond male, being the curious boy he'd always being, decided to explore. Being a prankster since he was a child, he needed to know all the possible escape routes possible if something were to go wrong.

And so, after a little wandering he'd come across the little pools of hot water with a gorgeous, sexy, wet and naked Ino taking a bath.

And now, in this precise moment, he'd realized why the pervert loved spying in the hot springs so much.

She was mouth-watering. Breath-taking beautiful.

From her long creamy legs, to her round hips, her flat stomach with that teasing little piece of steal that glinted with the light lodge in her bellybutton, to her perfect round and perky breast that had small droplets of water running down from her shoulders to her collarbone traveling the swell of those perfect orbs, passing her light pink nipples and down, down…

Oh how he'd wanted to be little drop.

He could feel how his blood rushed down his body towards a certain area. His hand flew towards his nose trying to quell the flow of blood that was rapidly making his way in between his fingers.

He could hear his heart beat in his ears.

His primal instincts to claim and subdue the woman in front of him beginning to overrule his rational mind,

He wanted to make her his.

Mark her with his lips, with his scent, with his seed.

And with a painful twitch, by the bulge inside of orange pants, he came back to his senses again, and he ripped his eyes away from the enticing sight in front of him.

He walk away, out of the cave, and went to look for a river, he needed a good old cold shower.

But days turned to weeks, and weeks turned to months, and he couldn't stop thinking and dreaming about her.

And he decided, after waking up again from another dream featuring a platinum blond with clear blue eyes, whimpering, moaning, scratching, squeezing deliciously around his hardened manhood, that he'd had enough.

He was going to make Yamanaka Ino his, one way or another.


	9. Theme 36 Precious Treasure

**36. _Precious Treasure_**

When he first felt that little bump in her swollen belly that clear morning he knew he had fallen in love all over again of that beautiful woman that sleep peacefully despite all the movement the little one was making inside her mom.

He stared in awe at where his hand was resting. It was the most awesome feeling he's had in all his life. Just the thought that that little person growing inside the woman he loved was a part of both of them, was just mind blowing for the blond whiskered male.

He just couldn't wait to meet his son or daughter. To teach them how to be a wonderful person just like her mom. He knew that whatever kid they were having was definitely going to be loud. He will feel so proud the first time they prank someone, and he was also looking forward to the day he will present them with the food of gods, and how much they will enjoy it, and they'll become addicts like him.

He pressed his face near his hand, and begun talking to the person inside in a soft voice, telling him or her how much he loved them already, and that they needed to take care of their mommy, and not make her mad at daddy, and to behave when she was resting cause she was tired and needed her sleep as well.

Ino cracked an eye open when she felt her husband lean into her growing stomach and began to talk to the little troublemaker that hadn't let her sleep all night with all the movement he or she was making. But as Naruto begun to talk to the little bugger, it calm down, it was as if it was listening eagerly at what his or her father was telling it.

"Thank you" she said quietly.

"What for?" he said quietly back.

"For taking care of me and our precious treasure" she smiled at him as she played with his unruly blond locks.

"Any time babe, any time" he said and then kissed her good morning.


	10. Theme 52 Deep in Thought

52. _Deep in Thought_

What Ino loved about a man, was a man who was serious, driven and knew what he wanted in life.

She needed someone strong, someone who pushed her beyond her limits and someone she could be proud to call _her man . _

That's why she first thought that the raven haired boy in her academy class was the perfect specimen of a man who met all her preferences. He was serious about becoming a ninja, he wanted to be the best and worked hard to be that. He was the strongest boy in her class and because he didn't talk to the girls who were always slacking in their training like Sakura for example she knew she had to be the best for him to notice her and to become the woman he needed by her side.

She always thought that Uchiha Sasuke would be the man she one day would marry. She had everything planned out. The names of the children they would have, how she would decorate their house, and even the place they would marry.

But after the chunnin exams, a blond boy, who was lower than dirt in her opinion began to unraveled under her very nose.

He had passed the first part of the exams, and the second too. He was out of it when Sakura was ambushed by those three sound ninjas, but they made it to the preliminaries, all because of Sasuke of course.

But he won against Kiba, who according to the academy records was better than the whiskered boy all through out the fight. It was just a lucky win actually. To fart on the face of a Inuzuka who had the best noses out there. But as the last part of the exam came, he surprised them all. Winning against the prodigy of the Hyuuga clan, the very same boy who had almost kill Hinata.

And he fought against all odds and came out victorious. And that made her pay a little more attention to the dead-last of her class.

When Sasuke left the village and the five boys went to retrieved them she saw, from behind a bush what her rival and ex-friend asked of the boy.

To bring Sasuke back to her… not the village, but to her.

And that made her so sad for the blond boy. She, and probably all the village, knew that Uzumaki Naruto loved Haruno Sakura. Just like how they knew his dream was to become Hokage.

But the smile he gave her, as a promise to do his best to bring him back, made her heart twist.

Here was a boy, who would sacrifice his happiness with the girl he loved just so she could be happy. She at that time thought it was so very sweet, but also, so very stupid of him.

And she waited. For her teammates to make it back, and the others as well.

She stayed behind the bush as Sakura was lead inside the walls by a recuperating Lee.

She prayed to whoever god was out there to help them and for them to make it back here alive.

Two hours later, a team of medic ninjas were dispatched to get the four genin and one chunnin back to the village.

One hour later came the first two medics with a very skinny Chouji, and she gasped. She couldn't wrap her mind around the idea that her teammate would be carried like this from this mission. She knew what this meant though. Chouji had used his family clan pills. And that made her nervous, she knew that Sasuke was a good ninja, but he was only chunnin level at least. And there were five of them. So that meant Sasuke wasn't alone.

She waited for another hour and saw that Neji was brought back in similar state as Chouji,

But when Shikamaru and Kiba walk-limped back she had a little bit of hope that the blond had actually managed to bring back Sasuke. She followed Shikamaru as he walked to the hospital to get information about the ones they had left behind.

Ino bowed her head. She didn't want to listen to what had happened and to the extent of Chouji's injuries, for she had seen them already.

After a few hours later she was just going out to buy something to eat because there were no other news about Naruto. But as she was opening the doors she saw a blue and orange blur pass by her and she dashed behind them.

The orange and blue jacket was marred by blotches of red. And she couldn't take her eyes away from the source of all the red. A big red spot continue to grow on Naruto's left shoulder. Just over his heart she thought.

Ino always knew Naruto would never be as powerful as Sasuke, but to see the extent the raven would go just to get stronger left a bitter taste in her mouth and her heart.

She had worshiped the ground the raven walked upon, she always thought Sasuke was a good person, just lonely and in desperate need to have company. She thought that maybe being on a team would break the walls he put around himself the day his family was murdered. She always thought she would be the one who would be the one Sasuke opened up to and decided to make a life with. She had prepared everything. What she hadn't thought about was how deeply his resolve to get stronger went. So much so that he would betray them to actually go to the enemy to get stronger.

That he would actually would kill his teammate to go to the snake sannin to get what he wanted.

She stood helpless on the bench outside his operation room beside Kakashi-sensei. She didn't hear when Tsunade-sama left the room and Sakura asked where Sasuke was. Her mind was a chaos, her feelings fluctuating between disappointment, anger, hope, despair, and everything in between.

She was so confused. For one she was actually glad that she had witness this so her infatuation with Sasuke would go to hell. But she felt so bad and helpless about her other friends.

She wanted to tear Sakura a new one because she was asking about Sasuke but not once she thought about Naruto. But before she could do something to her she stood up and walked away in a daze. So much so that she didn't hear Sakura asking about the blonds room number.

A couple of days later, Ino was visiting Chouji, flower vase in hand filled with orange flowers the other one with a basket of food. First she was going to drop the flowers to Naruto's room then leave quietly. But as she was opening the door. She hear the pink haired girl say to the blond that she would train hard and when he came back they would go and get Sasuke back together. And once again her heart gave a painful twist as he heard the blonds response. Sakura who was so excited about the prospect of getting Sasuke back didn't catch the fake excitement in the blonds tone.

On the two and a half years after Naruto left Ino had not once thought about raven hair or cold coal eyes, but instead of bright smiles, loud voice and bright blond hair.

She had dated Kiba for a while, and just because it remind the Yamanaka of Naruto. They were alike in so many ways, but so different in others that she thought better and they broke up a month later.

And then that late morning her mom made her go give Chouji his lunch box his dad had drop off on the way to a meeting. She saw him.

He was laughing and smiling and she couldn't believe this man, standing there. All bronzed and tall, and handsome guy was actually the blond knucklehead who had farted to win his pass to the third part of the chunnin exams almost three years ago.

She sucked in a breath, as her eyes roamed his frame, but as her eyes traveled back to his face she saw him turn around and his blue eyes caught sight of her, she felt his eyes burning every inch of her body as they roamed her figure too.

But as he started to recognize her, his lips quirked in a blooming smile and she dared her raising blush back.

"Naruto?"

"Hey Ino" the way her name rolled of his lips and the glint of something she's always seeing in the eyes of men all over the village, but never on him, not even for Sakura made her knees weak.

"when did you get here?" she asked

"Today" he said smiling again.

"Oh".

"Ino is that for me?" asked Chouji interrupting the awkward vibe between the blonds. And Ino silently said a thank you to her chubby teammate.

Really who knew Naruto would become such a hunk.

And as they parted ways, she thought that maybe she should start thinking names that went well with Uzumaki, because after much thought over the years, she knew that she preferred a man who would be there for her, who could made her smile, who was serious when needed and fortunately the blond in front of her was all this and more. He was determined just as Sasuke, was strong, he was also loyal, and knew what he wanted out of life and he would become someone worthy of being _her man _

_But mostly because Uzumaki Ino sounded definitely better than Uchiha Ino. _


	11. Theme 57 Sacrifice

57. _Sacrifice_

Naruto from the moment he was born sacrificed his life for the better of the village. It wasn't even his choice, he didn't have a notion of the horror and chaos going around him. He did noticed that a yellow blob and a red blob were smiling and talking to him, but he couldn't really understand them. He felt happy but so very sad too. He didn't knew why, he was just a baby. But then he felt a burning pain in his belly and he cried and cried, but that warm feeling he had felt just a few minutes ago vanished. And so he cried until he passed out from the pain.

The first conscious notion of someone sacrificing his life for him was on his graduation day. When Iruka took the giant shuriken on his back, protecting him from Mizuki.

Then came Sasuke in their fight on the wave bridge against Haku and his deadly senbon with Sasuke getting hit by them protecting Naruto from them.

Later it would be his time to make the same sacrifice Sasuke had done back there. he was ready to sacrifice himself for his friends, for Sasuke, he put his live at risk just so his "brother" came home. Just so the love of his life could be happy again ad keep smiling like she always did. It didn't matter that she would still hit him whenever he did something wrong. He just wanted to keep seeing the life dance across Sakura's green eyes.

But he had failed.

And it almost cost him his life.

Then three years later, he was ready to die for his friend Gaara, who had just been kidnapped by the Akatsuki. He had lost control. And had almost killed Kakashi, but he'd made it, they'd got Gaara back, but he was dead, and then the old lady Chiyo sacrificed her life to bring back the life of the Kazekage.

And then there was Asuma. Who had died trying to protect him. He fought two other Akatsuki members. And he thought who else is going to die because of that stupid demon stuck inside his belly.

Not long after that he had heard of Itachi's death but that hadn't meant Sasuke's return to the village. And as he entered the village defeated and feeling like a failure once again. He was told about Jiraiya's death. And that death hit him hard.

Not only had Akatsuki being the ones who had done the killing, but also because he had lost another precious person. And the one who actually mattered to the boy.

The white haired pervert had been more than just a master, a sensei, he had being the father he hadn't known. One of the few who actually _saw _him, who invested his time in making him a better person, a better ninja, but mostly a better man.

And he through himself to depression but thanks to his friends he moved on, he had to keep fighting, getting stronger just so no other friend or loved one had to sacrifice themselves for him.

And he went with the toads. And mastered all he could. If only to protect all the village and that no more people died unnecessarily.

But as he came back he noticed too many people missing their chakra signal. Just like one silver haired jonin.

Once again someone had sacrificed himself for him. He closed his eyes, and took a breath. He would not allow more deaths.

He exhaled and head out to fight.

He was fighting with all he had. And he was left with only one Pein to fight, he was pinned to the ground, and once again someone jumped in between him and danger.

Thos time was the blue haired girl who always fainted around him, who blushed beet red whenever he talked to her. Who always encourage him to do better.

And felt rage boiling inside his veins. So much so that he almost let loose the demon inside him, just to destroy the one who had dared to touch her, who had the balls to toss her aside like trash.

But in the end, the one who had sacrificed his life, just so he could live another day appeared inside his mind. Giving him fate in himself. And he came on top. He defeated pain and went to search for the real one. And finally after so much talking and understanding reverted what he had done to everyone who died that day, breath again.

And then war came. The five elemental villages allied themselves to fight together against Madara and his army of Zetsus and revived ninja legends.

Naruto trained hard to master his powers once again. Trained to fight his inner demon. Himself and Kyuubi. And he made it. Once again with the help of the other person who had sacrificed her life so he could live past the first day he was born.

After that he went and fought.

Against everyone who was an enemy. Anyone who dare to threaten his friends.

And as he remembered his younger days looking out of his bedroom window, on the same old and run down apartment he'd lived all his life, he felt warm and delicate arms wrap around his waist. And a tinnier pair encase his thigh. He smiled. Because he would always be the first one to sacrifice his life for the both of them, so they could get a better life that the one he lived. Because he loved them with all he had. And wont let anything break them.

"what are you thinking?" asked his beautiful wife nuzzling her face against his neck.

"Nothing important, what were the two of you doing?" he asked as he picked up the blond child clinging to his leg to tickle her.

"Daddy we were going to see old man Teuchi, Mom said she wanted to have Ramen for lunch! Can't you believe it!"

"Really now?, I thought your mom hated Ramen" he asked a blond eyebrow raised in question.

The blond mother tsked. "It's not healthy if you eat it all the time Naruto, but it's ok from time to time, but I guess if you don't want to go…" she left the sentence unfinished because she knew her husband too much to not let an invitation like this slip past him.

"Yes! Of course I want to go. Do you know how much time I've spent without the godly ramen Ichiraku's make?… it's been like two days!" he said in dismay as his daughter laughed at him and patted his spiky locks.

"Ok then let's go, I think Shika said he was going to be there also, I haven't seen him in soooo long" the blond woman said as she straightened the little girls orange dress as the little girl was put down on the ground.

"You know I love you, right Ino?" he said as she stood up to her full height.

"Yeah I know" she said as she let a little smile bloom on her lips. "And I love you too".


	12. Theme 26 Tears

**This is AU… I don't own Naruto…. Happy holidays to everyone! This took me about 2 months to write cause I didn't had ANY free time. Works sucks. This is rated T cause even though it has a slight mention of sex, there is no lemon …sorry =/**

**Any way… enjoy!**

* * *

_**Theme 26.**_

_** Tears.**_

* * *

He couldn't take it anymore. It was always the same. couldn't she see he wasn't the one for her.

She never believe him when he told her about all the things Sasuke did behind her back. All the girls he took home every other day. But he saw it. And heard it too.

Their friendship had never been as rocky as it was now. And it was all because of that stupid Uchiha.

Naruto once again had to turn the volume of his stereo up to keep the pants and groans from next door from interfering with his studies.

He didn't know why the fucker did it. He had me most gorgeous girl as his girlfriend but he still did the dirty with every girl that threw their selves at his feet.

But as he went to close the curtains he saw something that made him pause.

Pink… hair?

He blinked, and blinked again. Yep his mind wasn't playing tricks on him. Sakura was there, in bed with Sasuke. And he… didn't know she… could bend that way… wow… erm anyway. This was it. His ticket to make Ino broke up with the bastard and then he would… no, he really wouldn't do anything,

He hated when she cried. It made his heart twist painfully inside his chest just thinking how broken she would be when she knows her best friend is fucking his boyfriend.

With a sigh he walked back to his desk and began his studies.

Not five minutes later a knock was heard on his door.

He closed his eyes, really? How difficult was to study in this house?.

"What is it?" he yelled as he turned down the volume of the radio.

"Ino is here!" yelled his mom from downstairs.

Oooh shit… what do I do? What do I do?… she can't come in here, she'll see them and then…

As he was rambling inside his head, he saw his door open by non other than his best friend. He swallowed thickly.

"Hey, I thought you could use some help with the test coming up, so here I am" she said with a brilliant smile, the same one he secretly adored. It always made her glow and he loved to see her happy.

He gave her a quick once over. black miniskirt, a white t-shirt that showed her curvaceous body, her purple school bag perched on her shoulder. Blond hair out of it's usual ponytail, she was beautiful as always.

"Ok, but why don't we go downstairs it's more conf…" he didn't get a chance to finish that thought because he saw her approaching his window and opening the closed curtains and froze there.

"Ino?" he softly asked, knowing exactly what was about to happen.

She didn't move and inch. All her attention was on the room across form his window. So he tried again to call out to her to get her out of whatever spell she was under.

He sighed. Stupid Uchiha, stupid Sakura, why was he always stuck in this situations? Why did Ino had to get her sight on such a stupid moron? When she could have… no, why did he kept punishing himself with those thought. She would never see him as more than a friend. But looking at her now, frozen and wide eyed looking at those two roll around the teme's bed, he couldn't help the twist in his chest.

He got up and walked next to her. Somber look crossing his always cheerful face.

"How… How long has this been happening?" she asked. Her voice death. Devoid of emotion, not giving away the pain and grief that was swimming inside her. But he knew. Because he was her best friend. He'd always known her moods. She's like and open book, but only he is able to read her that way. Just like she can read him easily, well mostly, otherwise she wouldn't have started dating the stupid Uchiha.

He sighed. But said in the same unaffected tone "a while".

"oh" was her replay. Her eyes never leaving the two naked bodies moving in sync across the window.

Both of them stood there watching Sakura cry out for Sasuke as she came.

"I think I'm going home" said the beautiful girl beside him. And he only nodded. Obviously giving her time to process what she had witnessed. She needed to be alone right now. And he understood the silent message.

He walked her to the door and watched her walk back to her own house down the block. He closed his own door as he saw her enter her home, clenching his fist once she was out of sight.

He wanted to go next door and punch and kick the asshole until he couldn't move for a week. But he calmed down. He really wanted to though.

His mom got out of kitchen plates in her hands. "Did Ino-chan leave already?" she asked

"Yeah" he said.

"Oh, I was hoping she stayed for dinner" the read head said frowning at his son. "Did you two had a fight or something?"

"No. she just didn't feel well, that's all" he said as he turned around go to back to his room. He still had to study for the freaking test Iruka-sensei was going to make the next day.

"why are you going upstairs for, I'm setting the table for dinner, your father will be here in ten minutes" she asked as she started to set the table.

"I'm not hungry, and I need to study I have a test tomorrow"

"Oh well. OK I'll make you a sandwich later then, I guess"

"Ok".

* * *

Naruto groaned. It was a really hard test. Well, for him at least, it was a six question test, and you had to write you opinion and mix it with the things Iruka-sensei said in class. He really hated it when the teachers gave you three books to read and all he'd question about was about what he had said in class, it was such a waist of his time. He could have just read the notes he took in class. Not that they were very accurate to what Iruka had said, but it was something.

He hoped that at least all the reading he had done yesterday would make him get a good enough mark to let him pass the course, because all he wrote down on his paper was just pure and utter bullshit, really.

He groaned again and scanned the crowd, not one single hair of Ino was seen in school. He was really worried about his friend. But he couldn't skip school. His mom would kill him, and probably hide his body so well not even worms will be able to find it to feed off his corpse.

And so he went out and sat down in one of the benches outside. Put out his phone and texted Ino to see if she was still alive, if she didn't responded he would find a way to ditch school and go see her.

After finishing his message he pressed send and waited.

And waited.

And… waited.

It was really frustrating, and as he looked up from the message-less phone he saw them.

Sakura was obviously flirting with Sasuke, bating her eyelashes cutely and licking her lips sensually, but trying not to be so obvious but not succeeding at her attempt at all. Sasuke just brooded as always, but he still saw her out of the corner of his eyes. Silently eyeing her up and down and undressing her with his eyes.

It wasn't obvious for everybody, but for the blond boy it was. And it was making his blood boil to the point that he was actually thinking on going there and give them a piece of his mind, or fist… whichever came first. But as he started to put back his phone in his pants pockets it started to ring.

'_Desperate for changing Starving for truth I'm closer to where I started Chasing after you I'm falling even more in love with you '_

He sighed and pull it out once again, he now at least wouldn't suffer under his mom wrath for ditching school. He opened the message sent by Ino. He knew it was from her. Her ring tone was different than all others. And he always thought the song fitted them. Well at least for him.

"_**I'm fine ruto, I just overslept, I'll talk 2 sensei 2morrow**_"

He didn't believe her for one second but he was still worried and until he saw with his own eyes that she was fine he would worry anyway. "_**Fine but I'm coming over after school" **_he texted back.

The rest of the classes were practically torture for the blond boy. He was anxious and worried and the freaking clock could actually move any slower?. every time he checked his phone it seem that way.

By the time the final bell rang Naruto was out of the door faster than the eye could see. The people on the street only saw a orange, yellow, white and gray blur pass them, the wind whipping their hair wildly once the hurricane Uzumaki passed by them. A few school girls had to hold their skirts down as the wind made them flutter around giving perverts a nice view of their underwear.

All Naruto thought about was going faster as he rounded the corner of their street did he slowed down to a jog. His breathing was labored and he was sweating and his cheeks tinted red from the run.

He tried to control his breathing as he knocked on her door. A few minutes later he found himself leaning against the door for support and almost stumble upon her as she opened the door to let him in.

"Hey" she said as she widened the entry for him get in.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked taking in her appearance.

She was wearing her pink pj's with clouds all around it. Her hair was uncombed and her eyes were red and puffy, probably from crying herself silly last night and probably this morning too.

He shifted and gave a awkward chuckle. Stupid question really. Of course she wasn't ok. She had just seen her boyfriend in bed with her best female friend. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"what do you want?" she asked.

"I wanted to check up on you. I knew you wanted to be alone that's why I didn't made you stay last night. But you miss a test Ino. I couldn't let you drown yourself in pity for what happened yesterday"

"what do you know? You didn't saw your boyfriend fucking your best friend to the mattress, but I did. And it hurt Naruto, it hurt so much you don't even know" she yelled at him. Blue eyes shining with unshed tears. His heart gave a painful twist inside his chest.

"I know. And I shouldn't probably say this, but I told you Sasuke was bad news from the start but you didn't listen to me. But I'm not gonna keep seeing that bastard destroy you anymore. I care for you Ino. More than you'll ever know, but you have to let him go. He's not good enough for you"

"and who is Naruto? Who is good enough for me huh?"

"I… I don't know" he really wanted to say it to her. How much he loved her. How much it hurt him to see her like this, how he would never make her cry, he would kill himself before he hurt her. But she was hurting right now, so he had to suck it up and be just her friend, nothing more, just her friend.

"you know what Naruto. I don't need this shit from you! I thought you were my friend, how could you not tell me Sasuke was cheating on me with Sakura!" tears freely falling from her eyes.

"Don't…" he said his voice laced with a dangerous edge to it "Don't say I don't care because I do"

"yeah well. Way to show it. Throwing it in my face. I know I didn't listen to you then but I thought you were just jealous of him. You're always fighting with him so I thought you were just saying things… but you knew, all this time you knew exactly what he was doing. You had first seats for the show!" she yelled back digging her finger on my chest with every word. Every accusation. What could he say to her? Yes I knew, and I knew if I told you, you wouldn't believe me. But that was just another hit on her bruised ego and heart. He couldn't do that to her so he kept quiet.

"I cant believe you Naruto! You have nothing to say huh?. And here I thought you were my best friend" she said shaking her head.

"I am!" he said looking down at his feet.

Why was she trying to push him away? Why was she yelling at him for? Sasuke deserved her anger not him. He really did cared for her. But he also knew she was hurting, and didn't really mean it, but it hurt him. It was like a knife was going through his chest and Ino was twisting it with every word she said.

"Leave… I don't want to talk to you right now" she said turning around and going back to her room.

"Ino I wont leave, you have to believe me, I am your friend and I care about you I really do, you shouldn't be yelling at me, you should be yelling at Sasuke he was the one who cheated on you not me!" he said as he walked right behind her.

"get out!" she said as she entered her bedroom and tried to close her door on him.

"No I wont!" he yelled back. They had never ever fought like this before and Naruto was panicking inside. He couldn't lose her, not like this, not when it wasn't even his fault. He wouldn't let her push him away this time. He gave her the space she needed yesterday but now she had to face it, not run away from this.

"Yes… get out!" she yelled once again, forcing her door to close, but Naruto was also pushing back not letting her get away.

"Ino… Ino please listen to me"

"I don't want to! Get out!"

"No! Ino, stop it. I know your hurt I know. And I want to make you feel better ok. don't shut me out. If you wanna cry, then cry, if you wanna punch something then punch me, but don't push me away. Please Ino" he whispered the last part. The fighting leaving him for a moment. His heart was breaking for her. couldn't she see it? He loved her. But she was just too blind and engrossed with Sasuke to noticed it.

"Ino. Please… just don't shut me out, please. I'm your best friend and I love you, please just let me take care of you" he let his head rest on the door. Willing his own tears from falling. Not a sound was coming from the other side of the door. And he let out a shaky breath.

Fine he would give her some space and he would try again tomorrow. "Alright. If you want to me leave then I will. But Ino, please, think about it, is he worth all your tears?" he lifted his head, and gave one last look at the white door, with another shaky breath he left and didn't looked back because if did. He would have seen the hurt and broken expression on her face as he closed the front door.

* * *

Ino was at a lost for what to do. She knew she was being unreasonable, but she was hurt. She had just been cheated for who knows how long. She was actually kind of excited because she going to tell her best friend that she was going to go for the weekend with Sasuke to the beach. The two of them alone and she was going to give herself completely to the raven haired boy that night.

She had heard Naruto's stereo blasting with music from the sidewalk as she went to tell him the news and to help him study for the test they had the next morning. But it had all gone wrong.

She had opened up the curtains to get more light in his room. But she saw them.

Her black haired boyfriend and her pink haired friend naked and interlinked in a mass of limbs, moans, groans, mewls, caresses and kisses and she suddenly went cold. She couldn't take her eyes away from their moving bodies. From Sasuke's hips jerking back and forth, back and forth as he fucked her friend. How Sakura's nails racked his back, leaving red angry marks on his pale flesh. She felt bile rise up in her throat.

She couldn't… he wouldn't…. but they were… and she had prime view of their show.

Ino felt her best friend stand beside her and all she could ask was how long?… how long has this asshole been cheating on her?.

The replay made her see red. A while? A fucking while? Could you be anymore vague!

She was fuming. She couldn't think she couldn't keep seeing this. She had to leave. She had to get away. She wanted to scream and punch and kick someone's ass. Be it Sasuke, Sakura or the freaking pope she didn't care. She was angry and hurt and she wanted to stop thinking. To stop feeling. Just for life to stop and take a break.

She felt moisture gather under her eyes making her vision blurry. "Oh" was her response to his earlier statement. A while my ass. But as the pink haired bitch cried out for the raven as she orgasm a tear fell.

"I think I'm going home" she tried to say it without any emotion, she really did, but she hope she could fool Naruto for a little while. She knew he could see right through her. But she didn't care at the moment. All her thought where "_go home. Go home, don't let them fall, stupid tears don't fall. he's not worth it. Go home!" _

She practically run from his house to hers. That evening was a blur to her. She couldn't remember how she got to her bed, if she locked the door. Anything.

Next day she was woken up by a buzzing in her ear.

She read the text and almost smiled. Naruto. He was obviously concerned and worried. It made her feel warm inside to know that at least she had him beside her.

And so she texted him back saying that she was fine and that she had overslept, which wasn't a lie. She had.

A few minutes later her phone buzzed again and she did smile this time.

Her best friend was the best. They'd known each other practically all their lives. Their fathers got along great when they first move here from another town. Ino was five and so was Naruto. Though she was older for just two months she love to make the boy feel little. It was so cute to see his face all red and his cheeks puff out as he pouted cutely and blew a raspberry at her.

But now that cute little boy had gown up and was all man now. He didn't even knew he was a heartbreaker. He just thought all girls were really nice and that they were all very friendly. He was really dense in the romantic aspect. But that was fine with her. That way no harpy was taking away her blond from her.

She was actually worried about losing him when they'd been thirteen and he started to like Sakura. But that quickly went down the hill and she knew that her friend no longer thought about the pink haired girl in that way.

Could it be because he'd saw her spread her legs for the Uchiha? She really didn't want to think about that asshole anymore. But every time she walked by a window her eyes would travel on their own to his house. The splendid and well kept white house with the beautiful traditional Japanese garden.

She's only been inside his house once or twice since they became a couple and all those times it was because his mother had made him take her there. Not because he wanted to. And it had hurt more than anything. Because that meant he didn't think of a future for them besides dating and having fun. Dragging her around like a fucking prize he'd won.

Because she was Yamanaka Ino. Best looking girl in all of Konoha High. Queen of the school.

But when he'd asked her to go to the beach with him, he'd seemed so sincere, so in loved. she could see the affection rolling off of him in waves and it made her dizzy and giddy. He was a man, because wasn't just a boy, no he was all man. That wanted her, he wanted to take their relationship more seriously and make her girlfriend for all the world to see she was his. He'd even asked her dad for permission.

It would never be though.

Because he'd fucked Sakura instead.

Ino didn't know how long she just stood looking at his house, but knew it was a long time because the front door bell was ringing and that meant only one thing Naruto was here.

She let a small smile grace her face, but felt something slide down her cheek. She put her hand there and felt moisture.

When had she started to cry again?, no matter she couldn't let Naruto see her like his. She quickly dried her tears and went to open the door.

He was panting and flushed, had he run here all the way from school? she mentally shook her head, leave it to her idiot to do something like that.

She greeted him with a small amused smile he didn't seem to catch, but seeing him there made her once again feel warm inside. Her best friend was here concerned about her. But as the conversation turn towards the black haired cheater her temper flared. Who was he to think and say something like that to her. Drown herself in pity? Pity! Really? didn't he knew she was hurt? Heartbroken?

She went into self defense mode. She knew he was only worried and had told her that Sasuke was bad news, but hey! A little support here! She had just been cheated… CHEATED by her boyfriend and friend! She had every right to feel pity for herself.

Did _they_ stop to think about her feeling? NO.

Do they hate their selves for what they did? NO.

Did she want to go over a hole and die so she could stop feeling like this? YES. But she didn't, she just stayed home one day! ONE FREAKING DAY! And here was he already on her case.

She knew she'd miss the test but she didn't give a flying ass about it. She was hurt. She wanted to cry, and never see those two again in her life.

But Naruto didn't want to let it go. To leave her alone in her misery. So she did the only thing she did when she felt cornered she attacked him. She said thing she really didn't mean to. But said them anyways.

When she told him to go she knew he would follow her and fight her until she surrendered and admitted that she was wrong and that she had to move on with her life. She knew that but she just needed more time. didn't he get that?

Then she'd heard a thump. Had she hurt him? Did he passed out or something? But then she heard him. It was almost a whisper. But the plea was ringing clear in her ears.

Was Sasuke really worth it?

She felt her legs give under her, tears still streaming down her face. A sob escape her lips.

No he was not. But she loved him. Sasuke was all she'd ever thought about since they turned eleven. She was fascinated with the quiet boy. He was so handsome and always so polite in the couple of conversations he'd had with the rest of the class or with a teacher.

But what caught her eyes, and made her fall for the black haired boy was the warm smile he only ever grace his mother with. Until that terrible accident three years ago. When he became an orphan, his older brother the only living relative he had.

Sasuke had being in school at the time. His family just coming home from some award ceremony for his older brother when a drunk hit the car making it spin and crash against a barrier on the highway.

Itachi was the only survivor. His father died in the crash instantly, her mother agonized for hours, until she died in the O.R as the medics tried to remove the pieces glass from her body. But she lost too much blood, and she finally died. The morning after.

Sasuke was never the same after that. He started to hate his brother with fervor. And he shut out from the world until hormones started to kick inside him. And then he was known as a playboy in the rumor mill, but it was never confirmed.

Then just last summer he asked her to go on a date with him and she agreed.

And she fell. So deeply for the bastard that she didn't even heard the warnings. The signs. Everything everyone said about Sasuke in a bad way she just forgot it. Never noticed. Brushed aside.

Even when Naruto told her to leave him. To not go out with him. She did it anyway. And look where it got her.

She opened the door as she heard him shuffle outside her door. He was leaving? He was leaving her alone? He didn't even turned around as she looked at his back walking away. And it hurt. It hurt more than it hurt watching Sasuke and Sakura together. It hurt because he's always been there for her.

He opened the door and closed it behind himself and she sobbed. Trying to muffle the sound with her hand on her lips.

But she couldn't contain it more. The wail escape free. And so she cried… until there where no more tears. And she told herself '_I will be okay. Everything will be okay. Because I'm strong. And even though I don't have my rock next to me right now. I know he is there for me._

_Because Naruto can read me like a book… and so can I'._

The next day Ino woke up early, earlier than most days. She went about her morning routine. Shower, dressing, brushing her hair. Putting on make-up to cover up the redness and puffiness from her eyes. And made breakfast for her and Naruto.

After she was done she grabbed her backpack and approached the colorful house that was the Uzumaki residence. The walls were painted bright yellow. The roof was a luscious red and the curtains a breathtaking shade of dark blue.

She smiled as she saw Naruto's dad lifting the newspaper from the ground and wave at him, he looked up and a familiar foxy grin made it's way to the handsome blond man that was one Namikaze Minato

"Good morning my beautiful lost daughter!" he said as he hugged her tight, like they haven't see each other in a decade or something like that.

"Good morning to you too my handsome lost father, is Naruto up yet?" Ino asked as she hug him back just as fiercely, if only to feel more of the gorgeous man in front of her.

Get your head out of the gutter you guys, Minato is like a father to me, but damn how lucky is aunty Kushina for having that hot piece of man all to herself. We have a very weird relationship. My father always calls Naruto the son he never had. And I'm Minato's fake daughter. And Kushina is like a second mom to me, she kind of took over that role after my mom died when I was six. Naruto's house is my second home actually, when we were little I would stay over for weeks when my dad had to travel because of work. I even have my own room in here.

"No" he laughed " you know how lazy that son of mine is. Why? I heard that you left the other day without eating diner with us? What happened? Did you two had a fight or something?" he asked as we walked to the house.

"No. I just didn't felt very well" I lied, not stuttering in the least, it was always hard to lie to Minato because he was like a freaking walking lying detector.

"Are you sure?" he asked skeptically a blond eyebrow raised and I just nodded back, I couldn't talk. I would totally get caught and I didn't want him to know… to know how utterly shattered I'm inside.

"I'm going to go wake Naruto up" I said as I darted to the stairs and to the blond boys room.

Minato just chuckled as he walked back to the kitchen.

"Who was that Minato?" asked the red head as she laid out the fresh made pancakes on the table for them.

"Ino, and she's gone to get Naruto up. And I think I smelled food on her, so maybe they wont come down to eat with us" he said as he opened the politic section of the paper in his hand.

"Hmm… do you think they'll be ok?"

"I think so… " he sighed as he looked at his gorgeous wife. She had once again tied her hair in a bun. And he just pull out the chopsticks that were keeping it together and let his fingers stroke and travel through the silky sea of red.

"Hmm" sighed Kushina as her husband played with her hair.

Ino was a little nervous as she approached Naruto's bedroom. What if he was really angry at her and didn't want to see her? What if he actually thought that what she had said yesterday was true and left her alone forever?.

No he would never do that to her. She was only second guessing herself. She was going in, and apologize to her best friend and they would eat her breakfast and everything would be ok. Or so she hoped.

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, stilling her nerves and her resolve to get her best friend back she opened the door.

As she entered she put the food she'd prepared on his desk and approached his bed. He was mumbling something on his sleep. He was so cute when he did that.

When they were little, and a bad storm was hitting the town. Naruto would crawl out of his bed and go to hers. He would climb inside and whimpered under the covers and she would roll over and put her arms around the blond boy to try and calm him down. After a little bit he would snuggle close to her and mumble thing in his sleep about flowers, pretty and purple.

And now she couldn't help but snickered at the grown boy tossing in his sleep still saying those three words.

Flowers, pretty and purple.

She sat down on his bed. And gently shook his covered frame. A mop of bright unruly golden locks picked up from under the orange covers. A slightly daze blue orb blinked away the remains of sleep from Naruto's eyes and mind as he tried to wake up.

"Good Morning, I'm really sorry about yesterday. I overreacted and I shouldn't have said those things to you" she said as Naruto pull himself to a sitting position.

"Ino, slow down… I need a minute to wake up" he said rubbing his hand over his eyes.

"Sorry" she blushed. Really it wasn't so hot for him to just sleep in his boxers right?.

Ino knew her best friend was hot, too bad they were like siblings. Or at least that's what Ino thought. Naruto on the other hand was trying to let his morning problem not be obvious to the girl in front of him.

He'd been having one of those dreams again. The ones were Ino would come one night to his bedroom and would ask to sleep with him just like they did when they were little, and as she snuggled up against his frame she would start to kiss him and lick him and they would do many other things that he really shouldn't be thinking about right now if he was willing away his morning erection.

Ino oblivious to Naruto's problem averted her eyes to the side. The embarrassed blush still covering her cheeks pink.

Naruto sniffed his room as a sweet aroma hit his nose.

"It's that what I think it is?"

"Yes, I came to apologize for yelling and saying those things to you, I know you were worried about me and I appreciated it, but I needed to be alone, and I know what I said hurt you, and I'm really sorry" she said bowing her head in shame. A few tiers escaping her eyes. And leaving a darker orange spot as they landed on his bed.

Naruto seeing her like this wrapped his arms around her. "It's ok Ino, I'm not mad. I just don't like to see you cry, you know that right?" he was rocking her a little and petting her hair.

"yeah I know, but I still feel bad" she mumbled into his naked and defined chest. His voice deep from sleep made something stir in her, but she was definitely feeling better.

"Don't be" he said next to her ear. Brushing his nose to her neck.

Ino looked up to see him with his eyes closed and craned her neck to peck on his cheek. At the same time Naruto move to the side to see what she was about to do and the movement made their lips brush.

Their eyes widen. Ino the first one to react blushed and was about to move away but was caught off guard when Naruto lean in again to firmly place his lips against hers once again. His mind screaming at him to stop, to not let her know. But his body was craving more, he had to taste her, to feel more of her. But after a few seconds his body caught up to his mind and he back away. Apology in the tip of his tong.

But the silence was defiling.

Naruto was still frozen. Why had he done that?. Now Ino would really hate him. He was mentally kicking himself and cursing his stupid teenage hormones.

Ino on the hand was speechless. Did Naruto… really… Kiss her?. The first one was an accident, but the second one? Did he?. _No? they were like brother and sister!. _They were _best_ friends. Why hadn't Ino seen this before?.

Ino was shacking her head. No this couldn't possibly be happing to her. Her boyfriend had cheated on her with Sakura and now her only source of comfort had kiss her. Naruto. Blond boy who would sneak at night too scared to sleep alone. Naruto. Who had always made her feel better and was always there for her.

Naruto who had never had a girlfriend because… because… why hadn't he ever had a girlfriend?. Was it because he… No. no. no. no. no. no. no….

Head shacking, her fingertips touching her lips, blue eyes wide as she mentally shook those thoughts out. "No. No. No" she began chanting.

A pained look cross the blond teen in front of her and she knew… she knew she was right.

"I'm…" he didn't finished the sentence as she bolted from the bed to the door.

Naruto hung his head in shame.

How could he be so stupid as to do something like that. How could he kiss her, when she had just found out she had been cheated by the boy she loved. The boy who she thought was her everything. Her soul mate.

The boy closed his eyes and hurt and pain twisted his heart.

She had come to ask for forgiveness, to make up. And he had to ruin it by kissing her. But damn it. He couldn't help himself. He loved her. He had fantasized so many night about them being together. His mind making up scenarios. Imagining him in Sasuke's place as she looked at him with those loving eyes, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her toes to kiss him. The content smile they would share afterwards. All the things she did with Sasuke. Naruto imagined them directed at him. And it hurt.

It hurt to see them when all he wanted was to rip Sasuke a need one. But he couldn't and he had to swallow all his jealousy and pretend to be happy for her. It was always about her.

And now he'd shattered it. She wouldn't want to see him ever again.

His heart twisted again. His breath quickened and shook his head as a few stubborn tears fell from his closed eyes.

He'd lost her.

* * *

It's been a week and Ino cant stop thinking about what happened that day.

She, if she tried hard enough, could still recall the feel of his lips on hers. And she recalls it often enough to know that that kiss was so much better then the ones she's had with Sasuke.

Sasuke's kisses were greedy and cold. There was too much force and Ino felt she was being suffocated as his tong enterer her parted lips. She only smiled afterwards because she didn't want anyone to think that she didn't like Sasuke, because she did. She was his and he was hers. Well that's what she thought until she saw that the bastard was cheating on her.

She'd let the loser go and told them they were through. And all he did was smile and then leave. But as she got to school the next day. She heard the rumors and whispers. The raven asshole had spread the rumor that she was easy as fuck. That she loved to "_Suck cock_" as he so nicely put it. Sakura not far behind saying other stuff behind her back.

And as she walked through the hallways of school she could hear them whisper all the lies those two had spread. She walked with her head held high. But as she closed herself in an alone bathroom stool she let the few stubborn tears fall.

She couldn't believe what the bastard had spread around. And what hurt the most was that she was ready to actually sleep with him, and for him to make her his. She thank god that that hadn't happened.

She was at a lost for what to do. She knew that her façade was crumbling. She was trying to keep her dignity in check, but the way the people looked at her and whispered about her, made it all the more difficult. She had once being proud and giddy about the gossips they spread around her, the talking girls saying how lucky she was for being Sasuke's girl. How envious they were. How they wish they could be her. She had actually basked in their attention and word. She had felt like the queen of the world. But now looking back on it. She wasn't so sure how great being Sasuke's girl felt like. He was a bastard who played with her heart. And it was making her really angry and sad. Angry because he had cheated on her. Sad because she hadn't seen the great and loving boy she had oversee because of him.

Naruto was such a great guy. Why hadn't she seen that he was in love with her. He had always being there for her. Always making her laugh and he made her happy.

But now she had probably ruined it, by bolting and running away and practically avoid him like the plague.

She hadn't seen him in school or in the classes they had together. But that would change, she needed her sunshine. She needed to apologize once again for being stupid and running.

She wiped her tears and with a deep breath she was opening the door when she heard some girls talking outside.

"Yes he actually punch him, they were fighting on the parking lot. And they had to call an ambulance because Sasuke was unconscious. Thank god they expelled him. He was such a nuance"

"poor Sasuke-kun"

"yes I know. And it was all because of that …" she didn't get to finish that sentence because Ino bolted from the bathroom.

"no, no, no… please don't let it be true". she chanted in her mind as she run to Naruto's house. She really hoped that he was there. It was the first place that she thought of her friend could be.

As she rounded their street she saw the blonds mother outside on the porch .

"Auntie Kushina!" she yelled.

The redhead looked up the sound of her name being yelled. "Ino-Chan, aren't you supposed to be in school?".

"yeah, but I heard that there was a fight and I haven't seen Naruto and I had to talk to him, where is he?"

"Inside, come in". she said and gave her a wink.

Ino looked at her strangely. Did she knew about her sons feeling for her?. She shook her head and went inside, run up the stairs and opened the blonds door. What she saw made her heart almost stop.

Naruto was in front of his mirror examining the purple under his eye, probably where Sasuke punch him. He had bandages on his hands and his right cheek.

"Naruto" she called out to him softly to let him know she was there.

He stiffen at the sound of his name. he dropped his gaze to the floor. She had probably come here to yell at him for kicking the Uchiha's ass.

"Did… did you fight with Sasuke?" she asked.

His shoulders drop, defeated. She _had _came to yell at him it seems. And so he breathe deeply and answered her with a simple and short "yes".

She gasped. That meant that he… that he… got expelled.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you fought him?"

"Why did I fought him? Why not. He's an asshole. He cheated on you, and made you cry. He's not worth it. Beside he was saying awful things about you and I couldn't take it anymore". as he finish saying those things he turns around to face her. He knows what's coming. She would kick him and she would walk out on him for good. But as a few minutes passed and no punch had come his way, he lifted his gaze from the floor to look at her and he notices the tears running down her cheeks.

"Ino?"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Naruto" she says as she tries to conceal her tears. Why is she always crying these days. She doesn't know really. She's always being so strong, but now look at her. A mess.

Naruto wordlessly approach her and wraps his arms around her. She stops crying and hugs him tighter. She doesn't want to leave him. She doesn't want him to leave her.

"Please don't go"

"what?"

"Please don't leave me, don't go."

He chuckles and rest his head on hers. He doesn't want to leave but he has to. His dad arrange with his godfather that he had to leave for three years abroad. And there's nothing he can do about it.

"We'll see each other again. I promise"

"You mean it?"

"When have I ever broken a promise before?"

She smiles and looks up at him. He's right, he's never broken a promise to her before, so she could take his word.

"Does it hurt?" she asked as she gently press in swollen cheek.

"No"

"Good" she says and she leans in on him. Planting her lips on his for a chaste kiss.

Naruto's brain short-circuited. She kissed him… _she kissed him. _he closes his eyes and mentally kicks himself. It must be a dream_. She couldn't… she wouldn't…_

Ino feels he's not responding to her kiss. And so she separates from him and takes a breath and goes for another one. But before she can he stops her with a question.

"What are you doing?"

"Kissing you"

"Don't"

"Why?"

"Because, even though I'm glad you forgave me and everything, I don't want to hurt you Ino. You're my best friend, and I would hunt down anyone who hurt you, just like Sasuke did. And I know if I kiss you right now, tomorrow you'll be hurt"

"Why? What happens tomorrow?"

"I'm leaving"

"WHAT? Where? Why?"

"Cause I was kick out of school, and my dad's making me go live with Jiraiya for the next three years" he doesn't look at her. He doesn't want to see the pain in her eyes.

"I don't care" she says as she tries to kiss him once again "I don't care… I'll wait for you, just as you did for me"

"Ino"

"No, please… I know you wont believe me, but I love you. And if it takes three more years for us to finally be together, then I'll wait".

He finally kisses her with all his pent up feelings, and it's amazing, more so than he had ever imagined. Ino's lips and soft and she taste of strawberry and mint. Probably her lipstick. But he likes it, and he presses her against him. If he's dreaming he really doesn't want to wake up.

Ino is in heaven. Naruto is so warm, and gentle and the kiss makes her stomach flutter with butterflies. And loves every minute that they explore each other mouths. She never thought that a kiss could feel this way. To made her toes curl and mind fuzzy. She doesn't want him to leave, not really, if she could go with him she would in a heart beat.

But now she has a memory that will forever be with her, and it'll help in the lonely hours when he's gone. She would recall the fell of his lips. Of his arms around her, his scent, his taste.

With a deep breath the both broke apart, but never leaving their embrace.

"Did you know how long I've dream of this moment?" he whispered in her ear

"No, but I can imagine… I'm sorry I made you wait for so long"

"It's ok. As long as you were happy, I was too". he said as he nuzzled against her neck.

"You're so cheesy Naruto". she smiled up at him.

"I know, I think I got it from my dad"

"Ha ha that's probably true".

"Love you Ino."

"Love you too. Scared-illy cat"

THE END

AN: Happy new year everyone!


	13. Theme 32 Night

**I don't own Naruto.**

**warning: this is pure smut, you've being warned don't read if you're under 15. you're too young to be doing this stuff.  
**

* * *

**Theme 32. **

**_Night_**

* * *

Every night she would sneak up his window. And as he felt the cold breeze enter his room. He would turn around and pull the covers down just so she could climb in after she removed her blue ninja sandals.

Her cold body would be pressed against his warmer frame and he would shiver. He still didn't know if that shiver was from the cold, or because of the way she pressed against him. Full breast against his naked torso, her hard nipples rubbing against him with every breath she took. The gentle way her breath fanned across his neck and chest. The familiar way her toned legs would entangle his, just to warm up her frozen toes.

He would never admit this out loud, but she was just too tempting. He had to think about naked Jiraiya to try and will the uncomfortable tightness that was growing inside his green ramen printed boxers.

And it was difficult because that image only helped for the first few minutes or so, because one tiny little inhale of air and he would once again be thinking about all the things he wanted to do to the girl wrapped around him under the covers of his bed.

His resolve to keep this just in the friend zone was starting to crumble. And every night he had to pass the night uncomfortably hard, trying hard not rub himself against her to try and get himself off.

It had all started about six month ago. The sleeping arraignment had been made because there were no more tents available. And they had to share with everyone who didn't had one. He had wanted to share it with Sakura, but she was busy with tending to all the wounded and for Ino, Ten-Ten was sharing with Hinata and there wasn't enough space for her in their tent, that left her walking aimlessly around the camp until she bumped against Naruto who was just exiting his own tent. She notice he was alone and convince him that they should shared the tent.

He, being the gentleman he was, told her that it was ok. He couldn't just leave her outside in the cold when he had plenty of room. And so they had slept inside the same tent that night. Ino building a fort of pillows in between them just so _"he didn't molest her in her sleep_". he had just turned around and fall asleep.

A few hours later he felt a warm body next to him. And had turn his head around to see a sea of light blond hair next to his head, and a soft breath fawning his face, he opened one eye groggily, gaze still haze from sleep, but once he was awake enough he blushed.

After the initial shock of seeing Ino so close to him sleeping. He began to notice what every other guy in the village saw in her. She was beautiful, she had pink full lips that were slightly parted as she breathed. Her long eyelashes were fluttering rapidly against pale soft looking cheeks. Her eyebrows were pulled in a soft frown as she dreamed of whatever it was that was on her mind.

He was studding her so intently that he hadn't noticed when he had closed the distance between them. His nose was almost touching hers and he could feel her breath on his. He sucked in a breath as the scent of flowers filled his nose. He pulled away fast, almost knocking the tent down.

He tried to calm himself, and after a minute or two he crawled back to his own bed and turned again giving her his back. He settled his head again in his pillow. And let out a breath. He concentrated in letting sleep claim him once again. And as he was about to enter a dream, he felt cold fingers touch his stomach. And he almost once again jumped out of his skin. He froze there, trying to no wake the she-devil sleeping peacefully behind him. Once he notice that she wasn't going to wake up he closed his eyes once again and let exhaustion and sleep finally claim him.

The next day. When he woke up he was alone, and the bed next him was all made. He frown. wasn't she all wrapped up on him last night? How could he had not noticed her waking up? He sighed and got up. And went about his day as if nothing had ever happened.

But as the days rolled down, and the same thing started happening every single night, he couldn't stop thinking about the blond girl.

Until one day he confronted her and she told him that it was an unconscious response, that she did that with everyone who slept next to her. She joke about one night sleeping in Sakura's bed and doing the same when they had been little.

He didn't made more comments after that. But it became a routine for them. They would go to sleep and then in the middle of the night she would drape herself all over him. And the next morning she would be gone.

But when the village was once again build and everyone got their places backs, He would find that in the middle of the night Ino would still come to sleep next to him. The only nights she didn't visit him would be the ones when she was out of the village on a mission.

And as he thought about it, those night, he would not sleep easily and he would toss and turn and he would sniff _her _pillow trying to find the scent of flowers and _Ino _and finally sleep to thoughts of blond hair, blue eyes and warm arms wrapped around him.

But now after all those night, he couldn't ignore it anymore. He couldn't ignore that he had a gorgeous female in his bed ,body pressed tightly but comfortable against him. And he cursed her. Why did it had to be him? Why not some other fool who would let her do this to them? Why did he had to be so nice?. Why did he had to crave her body heat every night? Seek her scent on his bed sheets?.

He sighed. Jiraiya must be turning in his grave. He had a woman all over him and he hadn't done anything. Not even a chaste brush of his lips against her, a caress. He knew if he did his life would be over. Because no matter how cute and vulnerable Ino looked in her sleep, she was a deadly kunoichi who wouldn't hesitate to kill him in her sleep.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked as she tried to mold herself against the warm side of the bed.

"Hmm, how cute you are when you sleep" he said cheekily.

"Idiot" she mumble against his neck, and felt how his pulse quickened just a little bit.

Ino knew he was attracted to her, and she slowly was becoming attracted to him too. He was so warm, and cuddly, and nice and a good man. He was also very strong. And good looking. Gone was the cheeky little brat who always boosted about his strength. The boy who could make the whole class laugh at his antics and pranks. Here was the boy, almost man who would put his life before his friends and risk everything for them.

Here was the boy who had killed the Akatsuki guy that had killed her sensei with in ten minutes or less. Whereas Kakashi-sensei had trouble keeping up with him, and he had Ino and Chouji as back up.

She had also seen how much the boy had grown. She'd see him fight the orange haired freak of a leader of Akatsuki. She had been positive that Naruto would win. She had faith in him. They all did. And it was an amazing fight. But in the reassess of her mind she still feared for his safety. Why? She hadn't pondered about it. But as she was aimlessly walking the camp looking for a tent and as she tried to sleep next to him. She had thought, and thought, and thought some more. And she had realized that Naruto was someone worth to have as a friend and maybe something more.

She felt safe around him. He was like the sun always shining, happy and giving them hope to be better, and a ray of light in their dark hours. always cheering everyone up and trying to help them the best he could.

Besides he was very attractive. Long limbs, hard muscle, defined abs and pecks, she had seen him as he undress for bed. Her avid and curious eyes following the hard and tan planes of his body. And she liked what she saw. She was so used to see fat Chouji, and skinny Shikamaru all the time. She'd always liked looking at her sensei, because he was so ripped and she loved the way Asuma's muscles budge and flexed as he yawned or cut the branches for the fire pit at night.

And now looking at Naruto unzip his orange and black jacket and see he only had a black tight shirt she blushed. Who knew Naruto had such a yummy body?. Certainly Sakura hadn't said anything about it.

Naruto oblivious to her wandering gaze pulled his shirt over his head to go to bed. And as inch and inch of tan skin was reveled to the blond on the other side of the tent. She swallowed hard, her mouth gone dry. As her eyes traveled all over his frame. Wow, just wow. Why hadn't she noticed this before?

She put the covers over her blushing face. It's just hormones she told herself. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep. After a few minutes she could hear the slow breathing of the boy sleeping next to her. The cute mumbled word he said in his sleep. And she slowly removed the cover of her makeshift bed to cast a look over the body lying next to her over the fort of pillows she'd put in between them.

She took in the peaceful look of his face. The gentle up and down of his shoulders as he breathed softly. The way his lips moved as he talked in his sleep about ramen and old perverts. He looked so young and she let out a soft sigh.

She slowly made her way towards him and laid her head next to his on his pillow. Her eyes drinking the sight before her. She could see the slight stubble growing on his chin and jaw line. She traced the three lines that marred his cheeks with her eyes and she had the sudden urge to touch them with her fingertips. Where they scars? How had he got them? Had he always had them? Who had scarred him?.

She lifted her hand and gently traced one. Keeping a closed gaze on his face to notice if her actions made him stir. They didn't.

He turned and snuggled up to her. One of his strong arms encircled her frame. Letting her get closer to him. She curled up to him. He was warm. She felt safe and almost at home. Like she belonged in his arms. She mentally shook her head. NO WAY.

She tried to wiggled out of his hold but he held her closer. Mumbled something she didn't understood and sighted contently into her hair.

She shivered and blushed. He smelled like a man. And she loved it. She tried to get comfortable. Her lips pressing gently to the skin of his collarbone and neck. Temped to run her tongue to taste his tan skin. But she refrained from doing it though.

She closed her eyes and in minutes she was asleep.

Next morning she woke up to find herself hugging Naruto his back to her. Her fingertips tracing the hard muscles of his abs. her hand stilled their motions. And she carefully removed them from him. Very careful of not waking him. She really hope he hadn't woken up in the middle of the night to see her sleeping next to him after all the fuss she had thrown him with the pillow fort and shit. She had even joked about him molesting her in her sleep. When in reality it was her who had crawled to his bed.

She shifted and got up. Waited a few second to see if he had woken up. And the soft snoring confirmed her that he hadn't. and so she put her stuff together and quickly made a bee line out of the tent and the temptation she had discovered inside it.

She took a calming breath of fresh air. And slowly let it out.

She vowed herself that next time she would not be tempted again. She would not go seek his warm arms and musky scent. No, she was going to find another tent to sleep. Because who knew if she could sleep next to him again and not do what her mind had played in her dreams.

Naruto waking up and pulling her under him. His hips caught in between her legs as he made her moan and whine for more.

She blushed. Her mind was a very dirty place it seamed.

But as the days rolled and nights came too. She didn't stopped. Every night she would crawl to his bed and his warm.

Even after they had all gotten their homes back. She would hop and jump through the rooftops of the village in search of his arms and scent and warm. And he as every night would keep his window open for her and as she entered his room he would turn and open the covers to let her slip in.

But tonight it seem different than the other nights.

The air between them was dense. As if something big was going to happen. And it did. As soon as Ino picked up the quickening pulse of the blond next to her. She took a breath and when for the kill.

She lick him. From collarbone to his ear. She felt him shiver and take in a sharp breath. "Naruto…" she breathed to his ear. She felt his arms tightened.

"yeah" he said his voice raspy from sleep and lust.

"I want you" she said grounding her hips to his. A hard bulge tented his boxers and she felt her pulse quickened also, he was aroused and from what she could tell he was very gifted in that area for a seventeen year old.

He growled and pushed her under him. His face a mere inch away from hers. Their eyes locked and she could see how his clear blue eyes had darkened to a deep blue. Her breast brushed against his arms with every breath she took.

"Ino… say it again" he said as he grounded his pelvis against her core.

"Mhmm… I want you" she moaned as her hips blindly sought out the friction his hardening manhood bought to her. Making all her body tingle in pleasure.

"It's that why you sneak up here every night? He said as his lips descended towards hers.

"Yeah" was her breathy response, she felt so good. It was so much better than her dreams. She wanted more, needed more. And so her hands found perch at his sides. Tracing light patterns on his ribs.

He groaned as his lips found hers. Soft and moisten and oh so good… he let his tongue trace her bottom lip. She gasped and he took it as an invitation to explore her mouth.

A moan escaped Ino as she felt his rough tongue invade her mouth. It seamed he was experienced because his kissed left her breathless. He chuckled at her daze look, it was a low rumbling sound that made her shiver.

One of his hands gently grabbed her long hair to make her turn her head and give him access to her long neck. A fleck of his tongue and he then he sucked on her pulse point.

He wanted to mark her. To let the world know she was his. And no one was going to have a taste of her sweet smell, taste and her soft body.

As he set his vision on the next point he wanted to explore, she gave a shaky moan. She was so responsive. He loved it. He wanted to know where else made her moan like that.

He run his calloused hands over her stomach and ribs. Barely touching the under side of her full breast. He nipped at her collarbone. Sucking and licking, leaving red marks at he went.

Ino was feeling dizzy. He was making her moan in abandon. He was teasing her with his touch and his kisses. She had never felt so aroused in her life. The way he was touching her. Lightly and gentle, the feel of his hand all over her, calloused, warm and hard from training and handling weapons on a daily basis left her feeling hot and desperate for more.

She could feel her panties dampening and sticking to her core with every touch of his hips on hers. He would ground his hard manhood against her slowly, almost savoring in the feel of her hips blindly seeking him, he was such a tease. And as so it was driving crazy. She wanted to feel that pulsating length against her bare skink, inside her.

Naruto was loving every single movement the girl under him did. The way her dampened core rubbed against him only made him harder for her. She was so wet and hot. It was almost torture. He was having a very hard time not to undress fully and take hard and fast as he wanted. He also loved the way she would grab on to him harder when he grounded just right and hit her clit.

She would tightens her legs and arms, arch her back and moan in his ear. It was so intoxicating watching her come undone with his touch. He felt empowered, high on lust and something more he had never felt before. Something he couldn't name, but it was almost like love. The expressions she made were making him possessive, he didn't want anyone other than him to see her like this.

He. Who hadn't had anything of his own, wanted her to be his, so badly. To have someone beside him, someone who he could call his own. Someone to start a family with. And it seamed this breathtaking girl was everything he ever wanted and more.

"Stop teasing me, Naruto. I want you so bad" she breathed against his lips as she grabbed his head and pressed her lips against him for another needy, hot and passionate kiss.

"God… ok, ok…" he said in between nips and kisses at her lips.

He moved over her so he could sit her up. "The clothes need to go" he said huskily as he grabbed the zipper of her top. Ino seeing where this was going, rapidly undid the buttons of her skirt and threw it away. Once she had done so, she looked up to see dark blue looking intensely at her chest. And she blushed.

She was really going to do this wasn't she. "Don't look at me like that" she said embarrassed.

"Why not… you're beautiful Ino" he said as he gently pulled the top off of her and kissed her lovingly and gently.

She was floored. She knew she was gorgeous. But she'd always thought that she wasn't good enough. No one had ever looked her way more than once. She knew of her reputation, that she was an easy girl, and the likes, but she was a virgin still. Never even had a boyfriend. So of course she was a little self conscious. Which girl wasn't. even the most beautiful women found something they didn't like about their selves.

But to hear from Naruto. The guy she was crushing on that she was beautiful made her feel like she was. And so she pulled her arms around him and kissing him back passionately.

As she kissed him, he expertly unhooked her bra and removed it from her. She really was gorgeous. Lightly tan skin, not a single scar marked her body. She was flawless. And soft, and warm… they broke apart and he took time to appreciate the sight before him.

He leaned her back on the bed, as he once again got in between her legs. She was still blushing, and the pink tinted cheeks made her look even more attractive in his eyes. She looked almost innocent. And it made him wanted her more. She would be forever tainted by him.

He leaned down and brought one of her nipples to his lips, he licked her and kissed her all over as one of his hands supported him above her and the other played with her other breast.

Her breath hitched every time he let go and his hot breath cooled down the dampened skin of her breast. It was odd and arousing at the same time. She had her eyes closed. She wanted to feel more than see what it was that he was doing. But as she felt his hands travel down her body from her breast to her stomach to her hips and finally to the place she was aching to be touched but didn't had the guts to tell him about. She opened her eyes wide only to see him eagerly sucking her nipple and his hand disappear in between her legs and rub her through her wet panties she let out a long moan.

"Oh god" she whined as she felt him pulled her underwear to the side and his finger slide against her wet womanhood.

"Hmm" he moaned as he got to finally touch her there. She was so hot and wet, he wanted to sink into her velvety folds. To feel her silken walls wrap around him and milk him dry.

He was so hard. But he had to prepare her first. He needed to see if she could take him. And so he sunk a finger inside of her and realized she was very tight. Tighter than the girls he'd being with before. And as he looked up at her, he noticed her eyes closed and a frown on her face that wasn't exactly a lustful one, but a pained one.

"Are you ok?" he asked her as he moved his finger inside her and climb back up to be eye to eye with her.

She blushed and answered him with a nod. But he wasn't buying it.

"Look at me Ino" he said softly. And she opened her eyes. And he found fear and lust.

"What's wrong?" he asked once again.

"I'm… I'm… a virgin" she said quietly. Almost a whisper. She didn't want him to laugh at her. They were ninja. They could die in any moment, she was probably the only virgin of their group, besides Hinata and Sakura. Hinata because she was waiting on Naruto and Sakura because she was waiting on Sasuke.

Understanding downed on Naruto. She was scared because she had never done this before.

"Don't worry Ino, if you don't want to it's ok. I understand" he said as he removed his finger from her but she stopped him keeping his hand there.

She blushed harder "no, please don't stop, I really want to do… it". she mumbled looking away from him.

This pleased him greatly, because he really didn't want to take a cold shower at this time of the night.

"You sure?" he asked as he once again began moving his hand.

"Yes, I want you, I want you to make me yours" she moaned against his ear sending pleasure shivers down his spine.

"Ok, I'll be gentle" he kissed her hungrily. Se wanted him to be her first, then he wouldn't disappoint her. He would make sure she enjoy it.

As he distracted her with his kisses, he pushed another finger inside her. He pumped them vigorously and used his thumb to rub against her sensitive clit. She was moaning loudly and it fill him with male pried that he could cause her the pleasure she was feeling at the moment.

She had never felt this good in her life. Sure she had played with herself sometimes, she wasn't a nun. But it felt a hundred times better when it was Naruto's fingers and not her own. She was really losing it in her pleasure haze. She could feel his erected penis pulsating against her thigh. And in a bold move she grabbed the hem of his green boxers and pulled it down freeing his hard member from it's cottony confines. She felt his breath hitch just as hers had done many more times then she could count.

He grunted as she began stroking him gently and unsure. But to Naruto it felt great. He tried to guide her as her hand went up and down. His praises and instructions fueling the fire inside her. She was making him feel good.

The way his lips brushed against her ear and neck as he spoke was turning her on more. She wanted to feel him inside her. His fingers were magical, but she needed more, she needed what was in her hand to be inside of her. Like… now.

"Naruto ah ah ah. I want you in me, please… nhg I cant take it anymore. Please" she pleaded him. In her foggy mind she sounded almost desperate, but to Naruto it was a command he couldn't ignore. And so, he removed his fingers from her, coated in her juices he almost ripped her underwear in his haste and just as quickly he removed his.

He got on his back and made Ino straddle his waist. She looked at him quizzically and motion for her to stand up a little.

She did and Naruto grabbed his cock and guided it to her moist core. She got the hint and slowly began lowering herself on him. He watched her face contort a little in pain. He was frowning to. But in pleasure, she was so tight and hot, he could have come right there. But he hold back as much as he could but she kept it like that he surely wouldn't last.

Ino stopped just as the head on him was inside her. It didn't hurt as much as she had thought, but it was uncomfortable, she felt so full and stretched. But with a deep breath she finally let herself down and she moaned as she felt him fully inside her.

Naruto growled lowly at the feel of being completely inside her. He wanted to move so badly. But he fisted his hands in his sheets. She was panting above him, blushing and she had her eyes closed.

She slowly moved up and down his shaft. But as she felt his hands grabbed her hips and rubbed her back lovingly she looked down and he was gazing up at her, dark blue looking in awe of her. Warm eyes traveled across her face and body, and in that instant she knew she didn't want to do this with anyone who wasn't the man below her.

She lower herself to kiss him. And he began to pump into her gently, slow and deep thrusts. Both moaning and grunting at the feeling of being one with the other.

Ino began to feel after a while that hot fire in her belly in every thrust Naruto did inside her. And the fire was spreading but something told her that he needed to go faster, harder and so she told him to do that.

Naruto heard her and with a quick move he had her on her back and started the hard and fast pace she was asking for. She could feel him getting deeper in this new position and she cried out as she felt him hit something inside her that made the hot fire burn white.

"There" she said " Oh Naruto again, do that again, don't stop".

He tried to hit it every time he entered her and with every one he was rewarded with an arch of her back and her silky wall clamping down on him and he knew she was close and as so he put one of his hands in her stomach and started to rub her clitoris vigorously almost matching his hips pace.

She was so close to a blinding orgasm she could almost taste it. She'd never had one as powerful as the one which was coming and she knew it would blow her world. She scratched his back, leaving red lines all over him, she was trying to find something to hold on to.

"Oh god" she cried out as she was sweep away by the pleasure she curled her hand on his shoulder and the other on the pillow.

Naruto who was looking intensely at her marveled at the look she had as she came. The abandon and wanton cries of her pleasure made him try to keep her expression for a long while so he could picture it in his memories forever. But as she came her body tried to make him follow her and damn it worked because not a second later Naruto was growling his release and stilling inside her trying to get as deeply as he could as he spilled himself inside her hot body.

Ino was to tired to move, she couldn't even open her eyes as she could still see little spots of color dance behind her eyelids. She was panting, almost as if she had run a marathon. She felt a drop of liquid splash her sweaty forehead and run to her close eye. She tried to blink it away because she didn't eve tried to move her arms. They there almost numb from the pleasure she had felt not a moment before.

She blinked and found Naruto leaning above her, panting and with his eyes closed. He had a dusk of pink tainting his scarred cheeks. Sweat was running down his forehead and onto her. His hair was almost damp, but some spiked in the back where still up. She could see the way his muscles flexed as he took in gulps of air greedily. And she loved what she saw.

With a great effort she pulled her arms around him and pulled him down for a kiss. Startled he opened his eyes and looked down at her. She smiled at him and kiss him.

No word were needed. They both knew that they'd found what they were looking for all along.

Who would have thought that in the peacefulness of the night they would see what both of them had tried to hide from everyone else.

The pain of loneliness, of unreturned love, of hopelessness, of insecurity, of a chance of meeting. Of a tiny tent shared by two lost souls. Two broken hearts.

And as the night once again became day, they would found the blonds on the same bed they had shared for months but now they would found them with smiles on their faces, because they had found in the night, what the day hadn't had during the day.


	14. Theme 48 Childhood

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**_Theme 48. _**

**_Childhood_**

* * *

Yamanaka Ino was a very happy little girl. Her family owns a flower shop, and she just loves to spend time there, all the customers tale stories about love and they look for the perfect flower that says exactly what they want or cant say to the person they intended to give said flower too. Inside the walls of the Yamanaka flower shop, little Ino had her first taste of a little vice, for which she would become famous for later on.

Gossip.

The little platinum blond girl was a very social and outgoing child. Always the first to defend those in need, and scream and rant to those who deserved the wrath of hell for bulling said those in need.

But this day, little Ino was far from being her usual happy self. No, in fact she was bordering on bringing the rant and wrath of hell that made little Nara Shikamaru sigh and start to say the words that made his father and his future-self famous for, (and annoying, according to one Yamanaka Ino)

Yamanaka Ino was pissed… _never_ in her short life had someone said _no_ to her, and now this little, dirty, smelly boy was saying her no! who the hell did he think he was?

"what do you mean no?" she glared at the boy in front of her.

"are you deaf? I said NO, I'm not going to leave and give the swing to you, I got here first!" said the little blond boy. His dark blue eyes narrowing.

"but I want to use it too!" she stomp her little foot in the ground.

"then you'll just have to wait, cause I'm not leaving anytime soon" he said with a smirk.

Ino "hmmp" and walk away from the boy. She knew she was being mean to the blond, but she really wanted to play on the swing, her daddy was with her, and she really wanted for him to push her, so she could feel the wind in her face and in her hair, every time she play there, she felt that it would be the same as traveling like the ninja in the village did, when they flew across the rooftops of the houses and buildings… she wanted so badly to be a ninja just like her daddy, her mommy didn't want her to be a ninja, but that was because she was a civilian and didn't get the excitement and trill that being a ninja was, she wanted to travel the world and see different places and people, she wanted to be the best, and she couldn't wait for the academy to start.

She waited for a while for the little boy to leave the swing, as she was approaching him, she saw that there were a bunch of kids hitting the boy, and she, as a future leaf ninja, couldn't stand to see a fellow villager getting hit. Even if said boy had been mean to her before, and thus, she went to his rescue.

"I told you he was pathetic, are you going to cry now baby?" one of the older boys said.

"yeah, are you going to call your mommy and tell her what the bad boys did to you?… oh wait… you don't have a mommy, Ha Ha!" the second boy laughed.

A hateful glare was directed towards the older boys, but before he could do anything. a rock nock him in the head. The older boy fell to the floor with a loud thud.

the two remaining aggressors turned around , only to see a little blond girl with short hair, her arm stretched and a grin in her face. As she quickly grabbed another rock from the ground she yelled. "get away from him you idiot, why don't you go beat someone your own size!"

"And what's a little girl like you going to do about it?"

Ino smirked and grabbed a rock in each hand, and because she wanted to be a ninja just like her daddy she had being practicing how to throw a shuriken and some kunai with some she had found laying on her parents bedroom, and so, her aim was a little better than the kids her age. With that to her advantage she threw both rocks, and hit them both, one on the shoulder and the other one on the nose.

"That's what I'm going to do about it!". she said as she cleaned her hands from the dirt of the rocks. "Hey kid, are you all right?"

"I didn't need your help!" yelled the angry boy.

"Yes you did, and I, as a future kunoichi of the leaf, its my duty to help the needed" she said with a proud smirk

The boy just looked at her strangely "Whatz a kuno… kona… kunaichi?" his little scarred face scrunched up in confusion, his little nose wrinkled and his eyes narrowed. What was that girl talking about? He'd never heard that word before, not that he knew that many either, but at least he knew that the one's who protected the village were called ninja not kunaeichi… or whatever hard and complicated word she was using.

"I said KUNOICHI you idiot!, and it means female ninja, dumbass!"

"Hey don't call me that!"

"Whatever idiot"

"Grrr"

A quick survey of the park, told her that the boy had left the swing. And now was her opportunity. And with a sly smirk she jumped on it.

The blond boy, now deprived of his only fun. Looked down at the floor. Why was it always him that lost everything. All he had was the small apartment in a run-down building, who had seen better days. But because it was _him _living in it. Nobody cared. Just like this little spoiled kid had stole his swing without a second thought.

With a dejected sigh he approached the little girl. He was just going to apologize for being mean to her and not thank her properly just like old man Hokage had taught him he had to do when someone helped him.

"Hm… I'm Naruto and I wanted to say thanks for helping me back there" he gave a little bow to the shock girl and turned around to begin his walk home.

There was nowhere else to go to really. This was the nearest park to his home and the only one he felt like someone. Here, there were no whispers about him, only a few glares here and there. But the kids were nice, well most anyways. And it's not like he had friends, but al least they let him play for bit.

He really couldn't wait for the academy to start. There he at least would get a new start, and maybe make some friends… if possible.

Not five steps later he heard the girl yell at him to wait. So he stopped and turned around.

"I'm Ino, and you're welcome!" she said with a smile. "and I'm sorry too. I know I was mean to you before, but I really wanted to play on the swing"

"It's ok" he mumbled, a little pink tainting his whiskered cheeks.

"Ino let's go!" yelled a blond man as he got up from a bench near by.

"I'm coming Daddy! I hope I see you again sometime Naruto! It was nice to meet you!" wave the girl as she run to her parent. Once there the man pulled her up in his arms and on his shoulder and began walking back to the road.

"yeah, I hope so too" whispered the boy. A forlorn look in eyes.

And they did saw each other, but as Naruto went to say hi to his one time friend he was that she no longer remembered him and so as he turned back, a single tear made it's way from his eye to his shirt.

And that was the last time Naruto really cried.


	15. Theme 46 Family

**I don't own Naruto**

* * *

_**Theme 46**_

_**Family.**_

* * *

It was a rainy day in Konoha, not many people were wondering about in the streets which made Naruto's errand more bearable than it already was. He kept looking from side to side and was trying to blend into walls each time he saw one of his friends. Just the mere thought of what he was going to buy gave him the creeps.

Once he arrived at the store he took a deep breath.

"Come on Naruto!" he silently growled to himself. "it's not going to make you any less of a man".

With a shake of his head and a pray to the skies that no one he knew was there he entered the shop.

It was just like any other convenience store in the village, he walked by and shopped in them all the time but this time was different. Because he was here on a mission. A mission imposed by his bossy but lovely wife Ino.

Naruto was an orphan, he didn't know what to do in this cases. He hadn't seen his dad buying this _stuff _for his mom. But here he was now. Only it wasn't for his wife but instead _it _was meant to be for his cute little eleven year old daughter.

He knew he should have never made the bet against Ino. She was a cunning woman. Twisting his words and making him agree to do this. If anyone saw him he was screwed. His reputation would go to the drain.

But he knew every man had to do this, and they were roped into do this the same way he had been roped.

"Mind readers… manipulative wives… never again" were the words the blond man was mumbling to himself as his eyes traced the seven shelves looking for the item he had to get so his pride remains intact in front of his wife and his children.

Once his cerulean orbs locked on the item. He let his senses flow so he knew this shopping trip would be forever unknown by all his friends.

He gave a sigh of relief as he noticed that inside was only the store cashier girl and some old lady having a hard time choosing between the red labeled soy sauce and the black one.

With all the grace of a man on a mission Naruto quickly grabbed the questionable object in his hands and threw it in his hand cart. He moved next to the ramen aisle, he spend quite some time looking between branches and flavors and trying to decide which one he would get. So engrossed was he that he didn't noticed the door bell indicate that a new customer had arrived at the store until a low, familiar voice call out to him

"Naruto?"

"Huh" said the blond as his hair whipped back to his face from the speed in which he had turned around to see who was the one who was talking to him only to see his father-in-law with the same exact item he had being almost forced to buy.

"Ha ha ha, I see. So you got roped too huh?" said Inoichi knowingly

"Yeah" said Naruto rubbing the back of his head

"Ha ha come on Naruto, it's not the end of the world. A man's got to do what a man's got to do to appease the wife. It doesn't make you any less of a man to buy this stuff".

"I know" said a flushing Naruto at being caught with the item in hand. "It's just that Ino is busy with the baby and I had to get it for Natsuki you know. I cant believe that my little girls is growing up so fast. It feels like yesterday when she was just playing with her dolls and now I have to think about boys chasing after her and all that"

"Yes I know how you feel. I went through the same with Ino. I know how hard it is to realize that your little girls is becoming a woman. I still see Ino as the cute seven year old who used to collect flowers for me".

Naruto smiled too, as he saw the far away look in Inoichi's eyes. He too was remembering his daughter at that age. She was just like her mother, she gathered flowers for him and for the house.

"I don't want her to grow up, but I know it has to happen one day". Naruto said the smile he sported turned softer "And I'm really grateful that I got a family of my own. But I really wish I didn't had to do this" he said gaze pointedly locked on the item inside the cart.

"We all do, my boy. We all do" Inoichi said as he patted Naruto on the back.

Both men paid for their respective purchases and walked back to their houses which were relatively close to each other.

As Naruto said his good byes and entered the house he was assaulted by his three year old boy.

"Dada!" yelled happily the boy as he threw his arms in the air asking to be picked up.

"Hey sport! Where's mommy?" asked Naruto as he picked him up in his arms.

"There" pointed the boy.

"Ino, I'm home!" said Naruto as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Naruto did you get it?"

"Yes"

"Good, put it in the bathroom and come down to set the table I'm almost done with dinner"

"Ok" sighed Naruto as he put down the blond boy in his high chair and went to do what he was being asked with out any other form of acknowledgement.

Ino giggled to herself as she stirred the pot on the stove.

Her husband was such a child sometimes. But she loved every moment they spent together. But what she loved the most was the family they had created together.

She had always thought she would have end up with Shikamaru or Chouji if Sasuke didn't choose to love her. Never in her childhood dreams she would have given a thought about marring Naruto of all people. But she was glad that it had turned out this way.

She had two beautiful children and a loving husband, that with a little bit of persuasion could do everything she asked of him.

Even buying her a box of tampons.


	16. Theme 71 Obsession

71. _Obsession_

He felt like a pervert every time he looked out the window.

It was infuriating and exhilarating at the same time.

Every day for the past two weeks. Every morning and evening he would look at the apartment right across his. Into the bedroom that made him want and long for more than a look. For a touch and a taste of that supple skin presented to him every day for him to ogle and dream about.

She probably didn't know that her bedroom window left a perfect view for him from his own bedroom window.

The first time he had look had been an innocent look out to check for the weather when he saw her in all her naked glory applying sensuously leader after leader of lotion. It was such a mundane act but the way her hands would move over her ivory skin oh so tortuously slow, left him wide eyed, beet red, and with an aching problem between his legs.

He had been so shocked to see her there that he actually avoided looking out of his window for the next two days. But curiosity made him wonder, and then he realized that he hadn't stop thinking about it for the past days he that same evening, with the cover of the dark of the night and the fact that he hadn't light up his room he cautiously peek out his window.

What he saw made his breath hitch. And all together stop the intake of air.

Ino was alone. Breathing labored. One of her hands massaging one perfect round mound into hardness. The other down in between her shapely legs which where opened wide giving him perfect view of how she played with herself. How her slender fingers went in and out of her dripping sex, as he could see for the dark spot on her sheets.

The light of her bedroom was low. Making her look almost ethereal in his eyes.

His hand unconsciously went to palm the bulge in his pants. His blue eyes drinking and committing to memory the sight across the street.

She was twisting her nipples and her other hand going as fast and deep as she could. She biting her lip to muffle the screams and moans he was imagining in his mind.

She was so beautiful. And it was driving him crazy with want. He was panting and growling as he too worked himself to reach his peak.

He continue to watch as she too reached her orgasm, he was committing every move her body did as she pleased herself. How her back arched making her breast stand out for him to see. How her fingers kept pumping inside her as she prolonged the sensation. He closed his eyes and bit down on his lips to keep the scream of his own climax.

It was so dirty. And probably something Kakashi-sensei or Jiraiya would have done. But he couldn't help himself. She was his weakness. Even before she moved across the street.

He had seen her flirt with almost every male he knew. But he knew the one she teased the most was him. Why hadn't she made a move, or he for that matter, he didn't know. But one thing was sure. Next time he saw her, he would work out the courage to ask her out, and hopefully fuck her brains out. Because the want he was feeling right now was unbearable. He turned around to find some tissues to clean himself up.

What he didn't notice though. Was a pair of blue eyes, filled with lust, trailing his form from across the street.

"_Well it seems that my plan is working perfectly_" thought Ino. "_You'll be mine soon Uzumaki"_

Without anything more to do, Ino slowly walked towards her window, to close the curtains, before smiling out her window and to the apartment across the street.

She hadn't move in here for nothing. It's just that this apartment had the perfect view she was looking for.


	17. Theme 98 Puzzle

**98. _Puzzle_**

Puzzles. She loved to solved them. Being crosswords or persons.

Everyone was so complex. Secrets lurking in every corner. As shinobi scattered inside the village to do their patrol around the city.

She could see from the flower shop window, every furtive glance some boys gave girls as they walked by. How that brunette jonin went all flustered as that green eye special jonin gave her a friendly wave from across the street.

She loved them. Puzzles. They kept her mind sharp. Which was always good for a Yamanaka. But there was one puzzle she had yet to solve.

A puzzle with so many turns and road blocks. That kept her awake at night trying to make sense of all the things that moved this certain individual to do certain things.

She could spend hours pondering in all the things she knew of this person.

He was blond. His hair a mess of spiky locks. Only kept at bay by his black hitae-ate. Those bright blue eyes. That shone so much with all the emotions portrayed in them that she could drown in them. That warm feeling she felt whenever she was near him. He was such a friendly person. Humble and sincere (sometimes too sincere). He was powerful, she could tell not only by his towering form. But because she had bare witness to the massive destruction his jutsus had on somebody.

But he was also such a reserved person. Nobody knew where he lived (that she knew of) except for Shikamaru. Nobody knew of his past, of his childhood, of his parents. Did he had a girlfriend? What did he do besides missions and training? What kind of music did he listen to?

He was always there for them if they ever needed his help, but he never asked them for something in return.

Why? Why couldn't she keep him out of her mind?

It was starting to frustrate her to no end.

"Why am I so obsessed with him?" she said to no one in particular.

But she knew the answer, it was because he was a puzzle. And she loved to solve them.

It took her most part of a year to gain his trust enough for him to begin to open up to her. But once she had done it. She knew everything that was to know about him. She discovered that he doesn't like mornings. That he only ate ramen because it was the first home made meal he had ever tasted. She knew his parents were dead, and he didn't have any other family other than team seven, mainly Kakashi-sensei and Sakura.

She also knew that he smelled like forest after a rainy day because he was always on some training ground because he hated being alone, and he didn't live with anyone.

She also knew that he was quite the ladies man, he had five or six girlfriends, but they were all civilians so they got fed up with him being away most of the time and had ended things with him.

She also knew that his stamina could also apply to other areas besides fighting and toning his body.

She also knew he had a mole on his left hipbone. And a little tattoo of a spiral at the end of his back.

He also enjoyed the finer liquors he could find. Sometimes he would be seeing sipping a cup of sake with the Hokage on the other side of the table reminiscing about his shishou. Or that after a gruesome mission he would be closed off to the world and he would drink himself to forget about it.

Or that he had never had a proper birthday party until she had come along.

She also knew that his father was the forth Hokage and his mother was the second vessel for the Kyuubi after the first Hokage's wife had died.

She also knew he didn't like vegetables, but he ate them any way. whenever she asked why, he would smile and change the subject subtly leaving her pondering about that smile, it was always somewhat sad, but also loving. and that always let her puzzled.

He also loved the color orange. when she asked him about it, he said it was because it was the combination of red and yellow. that left her even more puzzled, until she saw a picture of his mother at the Shinobi registration records.

He was no longer a puzzle or a mystery to her. But every day she realized she learned something new about him. And she realized in that moment that she would never grew tired of getting to know the enigma that was one Uzumaki Naruto. And she loved every minute of it


End file.
